Begun Love Story In New York
by Justgalon
Summary: Cerita cinta di bawah langit kota New York - "Kau tahu, aku hanya ingin satu kali saja berada di sini. Dan satu kali pula aku ingin hal ini terjadi dalam hidupku. Aku sudah memikirkan ini beberapa hari lamanya. Sebenarnya aku sedikit gugup. Ya, hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu ini hampir saja membuatku authis" cerita cinta antara malaikat dan iblis yang dimulai di New York City.
1. Chapter 1

**Saya datang lagi dengan membawa fanfiction HiruMamo yang pastinya OOC lagi -_- kali ini berlatar di New York City, dan semoga suka yaa... ekekekek**

* * *

 **Based on 'Eyeshield 21' by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

 **Main Cast :** **Youichi** **Hiruma, Mamori Anezaki**

 **Extended Cast : Karin Koizumi, Suzuna Taki**

 **Genre : Romantic,** **Drama,** **Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Hari ini langit kota New York City sedikit mendung, Mamori menghelah nafasnya karena melihat cuaca tersebut. Ia baru keluar dari apartemennya yang berada di kawasan Greenwich Village, Mamori melanjutkan perjalannya kembali. Sudah cukup lama ia menetap di negara adikuasa tersebut. New York tetap mengagumkan seperti saat pertama kali Mamori melihatnya tiga tahun yang lalu.

Mamori tiba di perkantoran yang terletak di daerah Manhattan, gedung menjulang tinggi tersebut juga masih membuat Mamori kagum. Ia menaiki lift melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai tujuh belas gedung tersebut. Ketika Mamori sampai ke lantai ruangannya ia melewati koridor dan bertemu dengan temannya.

" _Hei Mamori Anezaki, how are you today?_ " sapa seseorang dengan senyum ramahnya. Mamori membalas senyumnya. Orang yang menyapanya tadi adalah Karin Koizumi, dia adalah gadis Jepang. Ia lahir dan besar di Amerika tepatnya di California, dialah yang banyak membantu Mamori ketika pertama kali Mamori tiba di Amerika.

"Baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu Karin?" tanya balik Mamori. Karin membalas sapaan Mamori dengan riangnya. Gadis itu tidak terlalu fasih berbicara bahasa Jepang, bisa dikatakan sangat minim.

" _Not bad_ , hanya kurang tidur karena mengerjakan laporan ini," balasnya dengan senyum cerah dan menunjukan tumpukan laporan di tangannya.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, oh ya aku ke ruanganku dulu. Nanti kita makan siang bersama. Oke," ucap Mamori yang dibalas Karin dengan anggukannya.

Mamori memasuki ruangannya – tepatnya itu bukan hanya ruangan Mamori saja—di dalammnya terdapat sekitar dua puluh meja kerja dengan sekat-sekat pada setiap bagiannya. Mamori tiba di meja kerjanya. Ia meletakan tas dan mulai menghidupkan komputer. Namun pekerjaannya terhenti karena sebuah suara memanggil Mamori.

"Hei Mamori Anezaki, kau baru tiba?" tanya suara yang Mamori yakin itu adalah kepunyaan Keyla Aurete. Teman Mamori di kantor, meja kerjanya di sebelah kiri Mamori.

"Ya baru saja," jawab Mamori.

"Oke semoga hari ini menyenangkan dan tugas kita bisa cepat selesai, hah aku ingin cepat-cepat libur," gumamnya yang membuat Mamori tertawa.

"Kau selalu ingin libur Keyla, tapi aku juga ingin libur,," ucap Mamori tertawa.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menonton pertunjukan drama di Broadway _weekend_ ini," ucapnya.

"Oh, pantas saja. Aku tahu kau sangat gila pertunjukan drama," jawab Mamori yang memang tahu dengan kebiasaan temannya satu itu.

Setelah berbasa-basi sejenak sebelum memulai pekerjaannya tersebut dengan Keyla Aurete tadi, kini Mamori mulai mengerjakan tugasnya. Tapi lagi-lagi pekerjaannya terhenti karena di samping kanannya ada orang yang menyapanya lagi. Orang tersebut baru datang dan melepaskan mantelnya lalu meletakannya pada sandaran kursi dan kini ia duduk serta menatap Mamori.

"Cepat sekali kau datang?" tanyanya. Mamori tahu pertanyaan itu untuknya karena orang tersebut berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang. Mamori menoleh dan mendapati Hiruma tengah menatapnya.

"Apa maksudmu, kau pikir selama ini aku selalu datang terlambat," jawab Mamori sambil melemparkan pandangan kesalnya.

"Ya akhirnya kau sadar, baguslah aku tidak perlu menyindirmu, sialan," ucapnya sambil mengalihkan matanya menuju tumpukan dokumen di atas mejanya.

" _Menyebalkan, apa inginnya mahluk ini_ ," ucap Mamori dalam hati sambil memandang Hiruma dengan tatapan kesalnya tersebut. Mamori tidak menjawab kata-kata Hiruma, dan ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya daripada menghabiskan energinya berdebat dengan Hiruma

.

* * *

.

"Mamori, kau ingin keluar makan siang?" tanya Keyla.

"Iya, kau juga?" tanya balik Mamori. Keyla mengganguk dan seperti teringat sesuatu ia kembali mengucapkannya kepada Mamori.

"Oh ya, ada tempat makan baru di Columbus Avenue, nama tokonya Terakawa Ramen. Aku hanya memberi saran kalau-kalau saja kau rindu dengan makanan Jepang" ucap Keyla tertawa.

"Oh terima kasih untuk saranmu, Keyla. Aku akan mencobanya nanti" ucap Mamori sambil tersenyum. Kini Mamori tengah menunggu Karin menghampirinya untuk makan siang. Mamori memperhatikan seisi ruangannya. Semua orang berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris, di kantor ini saja hanya ada beberapa puluh orang Jepang yang bekerja. Tapi Mamori jarang bertemu dengan mereka semua. Hanya Karin dan Hiruma yang Mamori kenal.

Oh ya mengenai Youichi Hiruma. Dia adalah orang Jepang yang bekerja di perusahaan yang sama dengan Mamori. Dan yang lebih hebat lagi mereka satu ruangan dan sebelahan. Ya Mamori awalnya merasa senang karena ada orang Jepang di sana, setidaknya jika ia rindu negaranya mereka bisa berbagi cerita. Namun itu semua berubah ketika Mamori tahu jika Hiruma sangat menyebalkan, menurutnya.

Hiruma memang lebih dulu berada di Amerika dibanding Mamori. Ia kuliah di Amerika dan meneruskan sampai bekerja. Mereka bertemu tiga tahun yang lalu dan hubungan keduanya boleh dibilang sangat buruk. Menurut Mamori, Hiruma adalah orang yang paling menyebalkan, selalu bertanya hal yang tidak penting, meremehkan, dan agak sombong. Oh ya dia juga selalu memaksa dan semaunya. Tapi kadang-kadang mereka bisa akur, tetapi hanya kadang-kadang.

"Hei kau tidak makan siang?" tanya Hiruma menyadarkan Mamori dari lamunannya. Dilihat Mamori sekilas jika sekarang Hiruma tengah memainkan game di komputernya. Ini adalah jam istirahat jadi bebas melakukan hal apapun termasuk bermain game atau _surfing_ di internet.

"Apa urusanmu jika aku makan atau tidak!" ketus Mamori. Mereka berdua lebih nyaman berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang.

"Aku sangat senang jika kau tidak ada di sini, sialan," ucapnya tanpa memandang wajah kesal Mamori.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Mou...menyebalkan!" gerutu Mamori sambil menyumpah-nyumpahi Hiruma.

"Bawakan aku makan siang, jangan lupa," ucap Hiruma pada Mamori sebelum Mamori beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Mamori memandang Hiruma kejam, Hiruma menoleh dan tertawa melihat wajah Mamori.

" _No way_ " ketus Mamori. Hiruma kembali berseringai melihat wajah kesal Mamori. Lalu ia berkata lagi.

"Apakah begitu caramu memperlakukan teman sesama negaramu?" ucap Hiruma.

"Apakah begitu caramu memperlakukan teman sesama negaramu, ujar Mamori mengulang perkataan Hiruma sambil mencibir.

"Jangan mengulang perkataanku, sialan. Jadi turuti saja perintahku. Atau kau tidak akan pernah bisa duduk tenang di sana lagi," ancam Hiruma sambil menunjuk bangku Mamori dengan sudut matanya. Mamori menghelah nafasnya berat, ya Mamori memang tidak akan bisa tenang jika Hiruma sudah menggangunya saat bekerja. Hiruma selalu menjahili Mamori dengan cara apapun. Entah apa penyebab pastinya laki-laki itu seperti itu, tapi sepertinya itu memang sifatnya pikir Mamori.

"Mou... baiklah, mana uangmu?" ucap Mamori akhirnya. Hiruma tersenyum penuh kemenangan, lalu ia membuka dompetnya dan memberikan beberapa Dollar pada Mamori.

"Aku tidak mau makan sandwich atau burger. Jadi belikan aku makanan yang mengenyangkan. Mengerti!" perintah Hiruma lagi.

Belum sempat Mamori menjawab kata-kata Hiruma. Dilihatnya Karin sudah menghampiri meja kerjanya. Mamori langsung bersiap-siap untuk pergi, namum tunggu..raut wajah Karin terlihat cemas.

"Mamori, _i'm so sorry_. Aku tidak bisa makan siang denganmu hari ini. Aku baru mendapat kabar jika kakekku yang tinggal di Philadelphia mendadak mendapat serangan jantung. Aku akan kesana. Aku minta maaf padamu," ucap Karin dengan nada yang sangat menyesal.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, kau akan segera berangkat ke Philadelphia sekarang?" tanya Mamori. Raut wajahnya masih terkejut mendengar kabar dari Karin.

" _Yes_ , aku sudah izin. Lain kali kita akan makan siang bersama. Oke," ucap Karin dengan senyumnya. Hiruma hanya melihat saja percakapan antara Mamori dan Karin. Tidak ada niat untuk menyelah pembicaraan keduanya.

"Baiklah, semoga kakekmu cepat sembuh. Sampaikan salamku pada kakek dan nenekmu," ucap Mamori ketika Karin berpamitan padanya. Setelah kepergian Karin, Mamori kembali duduk di bangku kerjanya. Sejujurnya ia merasa sangat lapar kini. Namun jika ingin makan siang ia tidak punya teman. Keyla sudah pergi makan siang bersama kekasihnya.

"Kau nampak menyedihkan, sialan. Heh... ayo, aku akan menemanimu," ucap Hiruma yang melihat raut wajah Mamori. Mamori langsung menoleh heran mendengar perkataan Hiruma.

"Hah? Kemana?" tanya Mamori yang masih bingung.

"Makan siang, sialan. Ayo, atau kau akan pingsan jika tidak makan siang," ucap Hiruma yang kini berdiri dan memasangkan mantel di tubuhnya. Mamori masih duduk dan memandangi Hiruma heran. Apakah ia tidak salah, Hiruma baik sekali dengannya hari ini.

"Jangan katakan jika kau baik ada maksud," ucap Mamori yang belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan masih memandang Hiruma menyelidik.

"Berhenti berpikiran negatif terhadapku, brengsek," ucap Hiruma sambil melirik Mamori kesal. "Ayo cepat. Aku sudah lapar," protes Hiruma.

"Tidak pernah terpikirkan dalam hidupku jika hari ini aku makan siang denganmu," gerutu Mamori yang masih belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Hiruma berdecak pelan. Lalu ia mengambil mantel dan tas Mamori setelah itu menarik tangan Mamori dan mengeretnya.

"Aku sudah lapar, karena kau tidak jadi makan siang dan membelikan pesananku. Maka dengan sangat terpaksa aku keluar, jadi jangan menolak lagi," ucap Hiruma yang mengeret Mamori keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Untung ruangan tersebut sudah sepi karena jam istirahat. Mamori tidak terlalu malu akibat ulah Hiruma.

"Hei! jangan menarikku seperti ini!" ucap Mamori karena Hiruma menarik pergelangan tangan Mamori untuk berjalan.

"Diam kau, sialan. Jalan saja yang benar," ucap Hiruma melepaskan pergelangan tangan Mamori dan menyerahkan mantel serta tas tangan Mamori. Lalu ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju lift.

.

* * *

.

Mamori mengikuti Hiruma masuk ke dalam lift. Lift tersebut tidak terlalu ramai, hanya ada tiga orang di dalamnya. Hiruma dan Mamori serta satu orang lagi. Hiruma hanya diam sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding lift tersebut. Mamori sama seperti Hiruma. Mereka tidak berbicara apa-apa hingga akhirnya di parkiran barulah keduanya buka suara.

"Kau ingin makan dimana?" tanya Hiruma sambil membuka kunci mobilnya. Mamori masih berpikir, haruskah ia menaiki mobil Hiruma dan makan siang dengan orang yang Mamori anggap menyebalkan?

"Entahlah," jawab Mamori singkat. Mamori belum menaiki mobil Hiruma. Ia masih berdiri di dekat pintunya. Hiruma yang sudah berada di kursi kemudi mengernyit heran karena Mamori hanya berdiri tanpa masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Hei kau, kenapa hanya berdiri saja!" seru Hiruma sambil membuka jendela mobilnya.

"Haruskah aku masuk?" tanya Mamori tidak yakin.

"Aku memaksamu, masuk. Cepat!" perintah Hiruma sambil membuka pintu untuk Mamori.

"Dasar tukang paksa," gerutu Mamori sambil duduk di bangku mobil Hiruma. Hiruma yang mendengar gerutuan Mamori meliriknya tajam.

"Aku akan berubah pikiran jika kau masih mengerutu, sialan," protes Hiruma sambil menyalahkan mobilnya.

"Ya bagus, jika kau berubah pikiran, setidaknya aku tidak akan bersamamu untuk beberapa jam kedepan," jawab Mamori dengan jujur.

"Sudahlah tidak perlu dibahas, kau ingin makan dimana?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori berpikir sejenak tapi ia sama sekali tidak tahu ingin makan apa dan dimana. Biasanya ia selalu menurut saja jika diajak makan oleh Karin atau Keyla.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu," jawab Mamori. Hiruma menghelah nafasnya. Lalu ia mendapat ide.

"Baiklah, aku tahu tempat makan enak. Kau suka masakan Italia?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori semakin heran dengan sikap Hiruma yang menurutnya sangat berbeda hari ini.

"Jika itu enak, aku pasti suka," jawab Mamori sambil memandang jalan. Mereka baru saja keluar dari kawasan kantor.

"Baiklah, kau harus mencobanya. Aku akan mengajakmu kesana," ucap Hiruma.

Kini mereka tiba di restoran Italia di kawasan Time Square yang bertingkat empat tersebut, desain depan restoran tersebut memang bergaya Italia dengan kaca besar pada kedua lantainya. Pingiran jendela yang berwarna hijau lumut dan tulisan _'Daniela's Trattoria'_ yang merupakan nama restoran tersebut berwarna merah terpajang di sana.

"Ayo cepat. Kau pasti akan ketagihan," ucap Hiruma sambil turun dari mobilnya. Mamori mengikutinya. Restoran itu sedang ramai sekarang, ini memang jam makan siang. Tidak mengherankan memang, hampir tidak ada tempat kosong di lantai pertama. Namun mereka mendapatkan tempat kosong di lantai dua. Sewaktu Mamori melewati dapur di dekat tangga restoran tersebut wangi masakan khas Italia langsung menusuk-nusuk hidungnya. Gawat, Mamori tambah merasa lapar sekarang. Mereka berdua duduk di meja persegi dengan dua kursi, taplak meja berwana putih dihiasi dengan bunga lili putih pada tengahnya. Mamori juga bisa mencium wangi kayu _Oak_ di ruangan tersebut. Wangi yang sangat khas, seperti wangi rumah-rumah kayu di daerah pedesaan.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Hiruma lagi. Mamori mengernyit heran melihat nama menu-menu yang sangat asing itu. Biasanya jika masakan Italia Mamori hanya memesan _pizza_ atau _spagetti_.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Mamori sambil terus menerkah-nerkah nama masakan tersebut dan terbuat dari apa saja bahan makanan tersebut.

" _Pollo all'arrabbiata_ disini sangat enak, kau mau mencobanya?" tanya Hiruma.

"Bisa kau jelaskan itu makanan seperti apa?" tanya Mamori. Hiruma menyeringai dan menjelaskan hal yang di tanyakan Mamori tersebut.

"Kau sama sekali tidak tahu?" tanya Hiruma sambil terus menyeringai. Dilihatnya Mamori menggeleng. "Itu ayam dengan saus tomat pedas, rasanya gurih. Kau akan ketagihan nanti," sambung Hiruma.

"Hmm..sepertinya enak. Baiklah aku akan mencobanya," jawab Mamori.

Selama menunggu makan siang mereka tiba, keduanya hanya diam. Walaupun suasana restoran tersebut sangat ramai. Mamori tidak tahu ingin berbicara apa dengan Hiruma. Ya, dia hanya malas, karena biasanya Hiruma akan mulai menyebalkan. Tidak lama pelayan menyajikan makan siang mereka berdua. Mamori yang memang sudah lapar langsung saja mencicipi makanan pesanannya. Mamori tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang nampak terkejut tersebut.

"Wah ini enak sekali!" ucap Mamori sambil memakan lagi makanan tersebut. Hiruma menyeringai lagi karena tebakannya benar jika Mamori akan menyukai makanan tersebut.

"Sudah aku katakan, kau pasti akan ketagihan nanti," ucap Hiruma yang juga mulai memakan sup makaroni kentangnya.

"Tapi masakan Jepang lebih enak," ucap Mamori dan Hiruma menyetujuinya.

"Aku sudah lama sekali tidak makan masakan Jepang, terakhir sewaktu aku pulang ke Jepang dan itu masakan ibuku," ucap Hiruma yang membuat Mamori menghentikan makannya.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak bisa memasak?" tanya Mamori. Hiruma menggeleng dan melanjutkan makannya lagi. "Aku masih bisa memakannya karena aku bisa memasak. Kadang jika aku sempat memasak untuk makan malam, aku memasak menu makanan Jepang," cerita Mamori. Oh tidak, ini gawat Mamori bahkan tidak sadar jika ia bercerita kepada Hiruma.

"Kau bisa memasak? Apakah hasilnya enak?" ejek Hiruma.

Mamori yang awalnya serius berubah menjadi kesal kepada Hiruma. Salah memang jika ia berbicara dengan Hiruma. Seharusnya Mamori memang tidak mengikuti Hiruma saat ini. Hiruma memang seperti itu, selalu mencari celah di setiap ucapan serta tindakan Mamori.

"Tentu saja, aku ini wanita. Aku harus bisa memasak!" ketus Mamori.

"Benarkah, aku meragukannya, sialan," ucap Hiruma yang mulai menyebalkan.

"Kau meragukanku? Sungguh, kau belum mencicipi masakanku!" geram Mamori. Hiruma sudah tertawa kembali melihat raut wajah Mamori. Tiba-tiba ide kotor muncul dalam otaknya.

"Ya aku tidak meragukanmu jika kau bisa membuktikannya, bawakan aku masakan sialanmu untuk makan siang besok. Bagaimana?" tanya Hiruma.

Mamori langsung menyesali perkataannya. Ia tahu Hiruma sedang memanfaatkannya sekarang, Mamori tahu Hiruma ingin memakan masakan Jepang, tapi ia tidak mau membeli dan sengaja memancing Mamori agar Mamori menyetujui idenya tersebut. Mamori dalam posisi skakmat kini. Jika ia menolak artinya ia akan diangap berbual oleh Hiruma, tapi jika dia menyetujui artinya Hiruma menang. Dan terpaksa pilihan kedua yang dipilih Mamori. Kedua pilihan tersebut tidak ada yang menguntungkan untuk Mamori. Kepalang basah, Mamori memilih agar Hiruma menang.

" _Fine_ , akan aku buktikan," jawab Mamori yang sudah menunjukan wajah kesalnya inilah mereka berdua, sebentar baik, sebentar ribut. Kontras, berlawanan namun serasih.

"Akan aku ingat itu, awas jika tidak enak," ucap Hiruma sambil menyuap kembali sup makaroni kentangnya.

"Kau benar-benar tukang paksa. Dasar iblis!" gerutu Mamori sambil memakan kembali makanannya. Dilihatnya Hiruma tertawa lebar karena mendengar gerutuan Mamori.

.

* * *

.

Mamori langsung menaiki tangga batu di samping apartemennya, ia tinggal di lantai tiga apartemen tersebut. Apartemennya di daerah Greenwich Village tersebut memang nampak sudah tua. Tapi sangat nyaman. Bangunan Eropa kuno tersebut sangat artistik menurut Mamori. Dinding batu yang dilapisi batu pualam menambah kesan artistikya. Kebetulan Mamori sangat menyukai seni, jadi ia merasa senang tinggal di sana.

Mamori menenteng belanjaannya sambil menaiki tangga, ia baru saja selesai berbelanja. Mamori berbelanja untuk keperluannya dan juga untuk membuatkan Hiruma makan siang. Tidak perlu repot bagi Mamori membeli kebutuhan bahan masakan untuk membuat makanan khas Jepang, karena semua bahan tersedia di Asian Market yang berada di China Town. Mamori membuka apartemennya, ruangan tersebut tidak terlalu besar. Hanya ada satu kamar tidur, ruang tamu, dapur dan kamar mandi. Mamori sangat suka berada di ruang tamunya karena jendela besar dengan berandanya tersebut menghadap jalan raya yang mana pada malam hari sangat mengagumkan. Papan-papan reklame dengan lampu neonnya, televisi besar yang sering menyiarkan acara menarik, lagu-lagu dari berbagai _pub_ yang terdengar, gelak tawa dan suara mesin kendaraan. Itulah New York, negara yang membuat Mamori masih kagum sampai saat ini.

"Ibu," ucap Mamori ketika ia tengah memasukan bahan makanannya kedalam lemari es. Kini ibunya yang berada di Jepang tengah menelponnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hm, aku makan dengan teratur, tidak tidur terlalu malam dan cukup istirahat," jawab Mamori.

"Ibu jangan menghawatirkanku, aku benar-benar baik-baik saja di sini," jawab Mamori sambil menenangkan ibunya.

"Ya, sampaikan salamku pada ayah," ucap Mamori mengakhiri pembicaraan di telpon dengan ibunya.

Setelah mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan ibunya, Mamori berniat untuk memasak makan malam. Namun Mamori sekali lagi menghentikan aktifitasnya. Telpon kembali masuk ke ponselnya. Dilihat Mamori nomor tidak dikenal menelponnya.

" _Hello_ _,_ " ucap Mamori di telpon.

"Aku ada di depan apartemen sialanmu, keluarlah," ucap suara tersebut. Mamori mengernyit bingung karena tidak tahu itu suara kepunyaan siapa dan kata-kata orang tersebut yang menyuruhnya keluar.

"Maaf, tapi ini siapa?" tanya Mamori.

"Ini aku, Youichi yang paling tampan," ucapnya. Mamori langsung melebarkan matanya mendengar siapa nama penelponnya.

"Kau, ada apa kau di depan apartemenku?" tanya Mamori. Mamori melangkahkan kakinya menuju beranda yang menghadap depan apartemennya. Dilihatnya Hiruma berdiri di dekat trotoar sambil bersandar pada mobilnya.

"Barang sialanmu tertinggal, apa kau tidak berniat mengambilnya?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori sekali lagi mengernyit heran. Barangnya yang tertinggal, setahu Mamori tidak ada sama sekali.

"Kau akan tahu jika kau turun sekarang juga," ujar Hiruma yang sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Mamori.

"Mou...baiklah," ucap Mamori. Mamori dengan cepat turun ke lantai bawah apartemennya. Dan sekarang ia sudah berada di hadapan Hiruma.

"Apa yang akan kau kembalikan?" tanya Mamori. Hiruma tidak menjawabnya. Ia masih menyenderkan tubuhnya di mobilnya. Hiruma juga memasukan kedua tangannya di saku jeansnya. Ia memandangi Mamori sejenak sebelum mulai berbicara.

Mamori yang dipandangi oleh Hiruma seperti itu merasa sedikit risih, tapi ia berusaha bersikap wajar. Mamori sadar mata hijau Hiruma itu bisa memikat siapa saja. Karin pernah mengatakan kepada Mamori jika mata misterius kepunyaan Hiruma itu pernah memikatnya ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu. Dan beberapa teman Karin juga merasakannya.

"Ini ponsel sialanmu?" tanya Hiruma sambil mengeluarkan satu tangannya dari saku dan menujukan ponsel yang dipegangnya.

Mamori merasa sedikit kaget karena ponselnya yang satu lagi ada pada Hiruma. Mamori memang memiliki dua ponsel, satu untuk pekerjaannya yang merupakan provider Amerika dan satu lagi hanya untuk pribadi yang memiliki provider Jepang. Oh ya, Mamori ingat sepertinya ponsel tersebut tertinggal ketika di mobil Hiruma tadi saat ia mengangkat telpon dari atasannya.

"Hm, itu memang ponselku. Kembalikan," ucap Mamori sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

"Aku akan mengembalikannya jika kau memasakan makan malam untukku," ucap Hiruma yang membuat Mamori hampir saja jantungan. Hiruma kembali berseringai. Ia paling ahli dalam menjebak orang.

"Apa?" kaget Mamori.

"Aku belum sempat makan malam karena harus mengembalikan ponsel sialanmu, kau tahu mengembalikan ponsel sialanmu ini telah memakan waktu untukku makan malam," ucap Hiruma tanpa mengindahkan raut wajah Mamori.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk mengembalikannya, aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri!" jawab Mamori kesal.

"Tapi sayangnya aku sudah mengembalikannya. Jadi kau mau atau tidak?" tanya Hiruma yang membuat Mamori harus memilih lagi. Mamori menatap Hiruma kesal. Seringai di wajahnya itu benar-benar seperti iblis.

"Aku sudah berjanji padamu akan memasakan makan siang besok, jadi aku tidak akan melakukannya," jawab Mamori.

"Besok dan sekarang itu berbeda, urusan makan siang karena kau sudah berjanji. Urusan makan malam kali ini karena aku yang meminta, itu berbeda. Kau pilih saja, memasakanku makan malam atau ponsel sialanmu ini tidak akan kembali?" Hiruma mengancam. Mamori benar-benar skakmat dibuat Hiruma. Ia selalu mempunyai cara untuk membuat Mamori harus memilih. Namun pilihan tersebut tidak ada satupun yang menguntungkan Mamori.

Mamori menghembuskan nafasnya berat dan dengan terpaksa ia menyetujui. Bagi Mamori ponselnya itu sangat penting untuk pekerjaannya. Dilihatnya Hiruma tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Mamori menatapnya kejam.

"Kau harus memasak makanan yang enak untukku," ucap Hiruma sambil mengikuti Mamori menaiki tangga batu apartemennya. Mamori yang berjalan di depannya hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Seharusnya kau sama sekali tidak boleh memasuki apartemen wanita. Kali ini hanya keterpaksaan!" kesal Mamori sambil membuka kunci pintu apartemennya.

Ketika memasuki apartemen Mamori, Hiruma langsung tahu itu adalah apartemen yang nyaman. Dari pintu masuk apartemen Mamori langsung berhadapan dengan beranda depan. Dari sana Hiruma bisa melihat papan-papan reklame besar dengan lampu-lampu neon yang berwarna warni. Ruangan apartemen Mamori berwarna krem pucat dengan sedikit sentuhan coklat muda pada kusen-kusen pintu serta jendelanya.

"Kau tinggal sendirian?" tanya Hiruma.

"Hmm," jawab Mamori sekenanya. Ia berkacak pinggang menatap Hiruma yang sedang memperhatikan apartemennya.

"Dari mana kau tahu alamat rumahku dan nomor ponselku ini?" tanya Mamori. Hiruma menghadap Mamori lalu ia melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Dari Keyla Aurete sialan, nomor ponsel sialanmu yang aku hubungi ada di ponsel sialanmu yang tertinggal," jawab Hiruma.

"Oh, jadi kembalikan ponselku sekarang!" tagih Mamori.

"Aku akan menyerahkannya jika perutku sudah kenyang," ujar Hiruma cuek sambil duduk di sofa Mamori dan ia menyalahkan televisi. Hiruma menggangap apartemen Mamori seperti punyanya sendiri.

"Dasar iblis!" kesal Mamori. Ingin rasanya Mamori mencabik-cabik Hiruma sekarang, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Mamori tidak ingin berurusan dengan hukum di Amerika atau dimana pun. Karena Mamori ingin Hiruma cepat pergi dari apartemennya, Mamori segera memasak makan malam. Selama Mamori memasak Hiruma menonton televisi sambil sesekali melirik Mamori di dapurnya.

.

* * *

.

"Hmm..lumayan," ucap Hiruma mengomentari masakan Mamori. Kini mereka berdua tengah makan di ruang tamu Mamori.

Mamori hanya mendengus melihat Hiruma yang hanya mengatakan jika masakannya lumayan. Padahal jelas-jelas Hiruma menyukainya. Dari tadi ia terus menambah makanannya di mangkuk nasinya. Ia juga beberapa kali menghirup kuah sup buatan Mamori dengan lahap. Hiruma memang tidak ingin mengakuinya terang-terangan.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan masakan Jepang, masakan di restoran Jepang di daerah China Town tidak seperti ini" ucap Hiruma sambil menyuap kembali supnya.

"Apakah itu artinya kau mengakui jika masakanku ini enak?" tanya Mamori sambil memandang Hiruma yang sedang makan.

"Ya baiklah ini enak. Tapi tidak lebih enak dari masakan ibuku," ujar Hiruma sambil terkekeh geli. Mamori mencibir Hiruma.

"Kau benar-benar rakus!" gumam Mamori. Hiruma tidak perduli dan ia melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Jarang-jarang aku bisa makan masakan seperti ini. Biasanya aku hanya makan masakan Eropa, itu membuatku bosan," cerita Hiruma. Mamori menghentikan acara makannya, ia merasa benar juga apa yang dikatakan Hiruma. Di Amerika sebenarnya cukup banyak restoran Jepang, di daerah China Town ada beberapa namun lebih banyak masakan Chienes.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari kekasih orang Jepang saja di sini, supaya kau bisa makan masakan Jepang setiap hari," ucap Mamori sambil kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Aku tidak mencarinya lagi karena aku sudah bertemu dengan wanita sialan itu," jawab Hiruma dengan acuh.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih memaksaku untuk memasakan ini?" tanya Mamori. Hiruma diam tidak menjawab perkataan Mamori. Mamori menunggu selama beberapa detik tapi Hiruma tidak menjawabnya.

"Hei...aku tanya padamu kenapa kau masih memaksaku, bukannya kau punya kekasih dan bisa memasakanmu. Atau ia tidak bisa memasak?" tanya Mamori lagi. Mamori benar-benar ingin tahu.

"Dia belum menjadi pacar sialanku. Aku baru mendekatinya. Kau salah jika ia tidak bisa memasak, dia sangat ahli memasak," jawab Hiruma akhirnya. Mamori puas dengan jawaban Hiruma. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi.

"Baiklah, oh ya besok aku tidak akan membuatkanmu makan siang. Kau sudah mencicipi masakanku, jadi untuk apa aku membuatnya besok," ujar Mamori sambil menyuap kembali makanannya ke dalam mulut.

"Tidak bisa, kau sudah berjanji. Kau harus menepatinya, sialan," ucap Hiruma dengan cepat. Bahkan itu terlalu cepat.

"Kenapa kau ini menyebalkan sekali?" gerutu Mamori sambil meletakan sumpitnya dengan agak keras di mangkuk nasinya.

"Aku ini menyebalkan menurutmu?" tanya Hiruma yang juga menghentikan makannya dan ia memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah Mamori yang ada di depannya.

"Memang!" ketus Mamori.

"Lalu apakah aku harus bersikap manis padamu mulai sekarang?" tanya Hiruma masih memperhatikan raut wajah Mamori dan Hiruma berseringai melihat wajah kesal Mamori.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak membutuhkannya!" ketus Mamori lagi.

"Benarkah, aku pikir semua wanita sialan itu ingin selalu diberi sikap manis," jawab Hiruma lagi.

"Memang benar, tapi dari orang yang menyebalkan sepertimu itu tidak!" ucap Mamori semakin kesal.

"Tapi sayangnya aku ingin, baiklah Mamori Anezaki sialan. Bagaimana jika sekarang kita berteman saja. Aku capek harus menggangumu setiap hari" ucap Hiruma. Mamori mengernyit heran mendengar perkataan Hiruma yang semakin aneh tersebut.

"Berteman denganmu? Aku?" tanya Mamori seolah itu pertanyaan yang sangat lucu.

"Siapa lagi,"jawab Hiruma singkat.

"Jujur saja, ini nampak aneh. Kau pasti punya maksud dan jangan katakan karena kau ingin makan masakanku setiap hari!" cercah Mamori langsung. Hiruma menjentikan jarinya tanda jawaban Mamori memang tepat.

"Kau tahu sekali, tidak aku sangka kau menebaknya secepat itu, sialan!" ucap Hiruma lagi. Mamori mendengus dan meringis menatap Hiruma.

"Aku sangat tahu otak licikmu," jawab Mamori. Ia masih berpikir Hiruma itu tidak waras.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan menolaknya. Jadi aku memutuskan membatalkan tawaran tadi," ucap Hiruma. "Namun aku akan bersikap manis padamu mulai sekarang," sambung Hiruma.

"Kau bercanda!" kaget Mamori. Ia kira Hiruma hanya berbual tadi.

"Karena wanita sialan itu tidak boleh disakiti. Kau tahu hal itu bukan?" Mamori yakin Hiruma sekarang sedang rusak. Sepertinya sistem dalam otaknya ada yang lepas sehingga membuat pemikirannya tidak waras seperti sekarang ini.

"Kau sangat aneh," gumam Mamori. Lalu Hiruma melihat jam tangannya ia juga sudah selesai makan. Waktunya ia pulang karena harus beristirahat.

"Oh aku kenyang sekali. Hmm…baiklah aku pulang dulu. Ini ponsel sialanmu," ucap Hiruma sambil meletakan ponsel Mamori di meja makan, Mamori mengambilnya dan meletakan di samping mejanya.

"Hm, baguslah, sebaiknya kau memang pulang," jawab Mamori. Hiruma hanya membalasnya dengan dengusan. Ia bangkit dari kursinya. Mamori mengikuti Hiruma untuk mengantarnya sampai ke pintu.

"Jangan lupa untuk memasakanku makan siang besok," ucap Hiruma sambil melangkah ke arah pintu apartemen Mamori. "Dan jangan lupa persiapkan dirimu besok" ujar Hiruma sambil melemparkan senyumnya pada Mamori. Mamori merasa senyum Hiruma mengerikan.

"Mempersiapkan apa?" tanya Mamori heran.

"Aku akan mulai bersikap manis besok, jadi persiapkanlah hatimu. Mungkin kau akan jatuh cinta padaku," jawab Hiruma. Sejujurnya Mamori terkejut mendengar kata-kata tersebut dan bisa dipastikan wajahnya memerah.

"Menyebalkan. Aku tidak akan terpengaruh" jawab Mamori. Ia melemparkan pandangan kejamnya pada Hiruma. Hiruma tertawa lalu ia melambaikan tangannya sambil turun ke arah tangga. Mamori menutup pintu apartemennya dan kata-kata Hiruma masih terlintas di benaknya.

.

* * *

.

Hari ini kota New York City sangat cerah. Hiruma baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Sudah pukul enam pagi, Hiruma menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam sambil membuka jendela kamarnya. Ia merasa sangat senang pagi ini, tentu saja Hiruma tahu apa alasannya hingga membuat hatinya bisa sesenang itu. Ia akan memulai sikap manisnya pada Mamori dan ia bertekat untuk membuat Mamori jatuh cinta kepadanya. Baiklah perlu kalian tahu jika Hiruma memang mencintai Mamori semenjak lama. Tapi cara Hiruma mendekati Mamori dulu ternyata salah. Hingga akhirnya ia mempunyai cara lain untuk mendekati Mamori dan caranya adalah memulai bersikap manis kepada Mamori. Tidak menggangunya lagi, selalu berada di dekatnya dan masih banyak lagi. Hiruma harus bertindak sekarang, sudah terlalu lama ia memendamnya.

Setelah selesai mandi Hiruma bersiap-siap berangkat kerja. Ia hanya memasak telur orak-arik dengan sedikit campuran merica lalu memakannya dengan roti. Hanya sarapan standar ala barat memang. Tapi setidaknya bisa mengganjal perutnya hingga makan siang nanti.

"Mamori Anezaki kau akan jatuh ke pesonaku," ucap Hiruma sambil menyalahkan mesin mobilnya dan pergi menuju kantornya di Manhattan.

Setelah Hiruma datang dan memasuki ruangannya ia tidak melihat Mamori di mejanya. Hiruma hendak menghubungi ponsel Mamori, namun ia melihat keberadaan teman satu kantornya di sana, Keyla Aurete. Ia lalu memutuskan bertanya kepada temannya Keyla Aurete.

"Aurete, Mamori Anezaki belum datang?" tanyanya.

" _Yes_ , mungkin dia akan sedikit telat seperti biasanya," jawab Keyla sambil tersenyum.

Hiruma baru akan menelpon Mamori untuk menanyakan dimana keberadaannya. Nanum ia melihat Mamori lebih dulu memasuki ruangannya. Hari itu Mamori tampil seperti biasanya, selalu cantik dan anggun. Mau tidak mau Hiruma tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Malaikat yang selalu ada di dekatnya itu tersenyum kepada temannya, itu cukup bagi Hiruma untuk melihat senyum Mamori meskipun bukan untuknya.

" _You late again_ Mamori Anezaki," ucap Keyla sambil menunjuk jam tangannya. Mamori tersenyum kecil, Mamori tahu ia hanya telat beberapa menit.

" _I know, sorry_ _,_ " jawab Mamori. Keyla hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil. Mamori langsung duduk di kursi kerjanya. Ia mulai menyalakan komputernya seperti biasa dan mulai melihat-lihat dokumen yang akan dikerjakannya. Tapi pekerjaannya terhenti karena ia merasa orang di samping kanannya memperhatikannya. Hiruma.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mamori sambil menoleh ke arah Hiruma.

"Sialan, kau terlihat manis sekali hari ini," puji Hiruma sambil tersenyum. Mamori tahu ia ingin pingsang mendengar kata-kata Hiruma tersebut.

"Hah?" kaget Mamori dengan suara kecil untuk meredahkan kekagetannya.

"Kau terlihat manis dan cantik," ucap Hiruma lagi. "Dan aku tidak sedang berbohong atau pun mengodamu," sambungnya.

"Oh ya aku ingat tentang perkataanmu yang ingin bersikap manis padaku. Kau sudah memulainya ternyata," ucap Mamori sambil memandang Hiruma kejam.

"Hm, dan aku yakin kau akan terpesona padaku, Mamori Anezaki brengsek," ucapnya sombong. Ia tersenyum dengan seringainya.

Mamori mencibir Hiruma. Sikap sombongnya itu masih ada ternyata. Mamori pastikan ia tidak akan terjebak dalam pesona Hiruma. Ya Mamori pastikan itu. Karena ia tahu ia tidak akan tertarik kepada Hiruma yang seperti iblis itu, hatinya tidak akan mengizinkannya.

"Hei sialan, makan siangku sudah kau buatkan?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori kembali memandangnya kejam. Lalu ia membuka tasnya dan memberikan kotak bekal makanan pada Hiruma.

"Ini, dan jangan harap untuk dibuatkan seterusnya!" ketus Mamori.

"Aku tidak janji untuk terus memintanya," ucap Hiruma sambil tersenyum manis pada Hiruma. Mamori segera mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah tumpukan dokumen. Bisa bahaya jika ia terus melihat senyum Hiruma.

"Hmm," jawab Mamori singkat. Hiruma kembali tersenyum dan kini keduanya sibuk bekerja.

.

* * *

.

"Jadi bagaimana kabar kakekmu?" tanya Mamori pada Karin ketika mereka makan siang di cafe yang berada di kawasan Lincoln Square. Mereka makan di The Food Emporium.

" _Well_ , dia sudah membaik ketika aku mengunjunginya. Aku tidak terlalu merasa khawatir lagi, makanya hari ini aku sudah bisa bekerja," jawab Karin.

"Semoga kakekmu cepat sembuh," ucap Mamori sambil memakan makan siangnya.

" _Thanks_ untuk doanya," jawab Karin sambil tersenyum.

Selagi Mamori dan Karin sedang menikmati makan siang. Ponsel Mamori berdering. Dilihatnya nama pemangil adalah Hiruma. Mamori merubah raut wajahnya menjadi kesal. Mengapa Hiruma harus menghubunginya saat ini. Awalnya Mamori tidak ingin mengangkat telpon itu, namun telpon itu terus berdering untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Mamori dengan kesal.

"Kau ada dimana?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori mengelah nafasnya. Dilihatnya Karin mengernyit heran karena Mamori berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang.

"Aku sedang makan siang dengan Karin di The Food Emporium. Ada apa kau menelponku, jangan katakan jika makan siang yang aku buatkan kurang," ucap Mamori dengan asal. Ia bebas berbicara seperti itu karena Karin tidak terlalu mengerti dengan kata-katanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak menelponmu untuk itu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika makanan sialan yang kau buatkan sangat enak," ucap Hiruma. Mamori menghelah nafasnya mendengar ucapan Hiruma.

"Hanya itu yang ingin kau ucapkan padaku?" kesal Mamori karena Hiruma menggangu acara makan siangnya.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak, oh ya cepatlah kembali ke kantor. Aku merasa kesepian di sini," jawab Hiruma. Mamori mengerutu mendengar perkataan Hiruma.

"Kau tahu, sikap manismu itu sudah berlebihan," ucap Mamori. Didengarnya Hiruma tertawa di ujung sana.

"Sudahlah, makan yang banyak dan cepatlah kembali ke kantor sialan. _See you_ ," ujar Hiruma. Lalu sambungan terputus. Mamori mengerutu tidak jelas. Karin yang dari tadi memperhatikan akhirnya bertanya tentang keheranannya.

"Itu tadi Hiruma?" tanyanya.

"Ya," jawab Mamori singkat.

"Kau dan dia mempunyai hubungan. Maksudku kalian sudah berpacaran?" tanya Karin lagi. Mamori dengan cepat mengeleng. Karin hanya heran tidak biasanya Hiruma menelpon Mamori. Karin sangat tahu hubungan Mamori dan Hiruma seperti apa.

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia menyebalkan, kau tahu kan dia selalu mengganguku," ucap Mamori dengan wajah masam.

" _Yes i know_ ,"ucapnya sambil tertawa. "Tapi kalian berdua sangat cocok. Jika kalian mempunyai ikatan seperti sepasang kekasih misalnya dan itu sangat bagus. Aku yakin kalian akan menjadi _best couple_ di kantor kita!" ucap Karin tertawa renyah. Mamori meringis mendengar kata-kata Karin.

"Tidak. Itu tidak akan terjadi," ucap Mamori. Mamori menghabiskan suapan terakhir salmon saus lemonnya.

"Aku hanya berspekulasi," jawab Karin masih diiringi dengan tawa renyahnya.

"Hentikan spekulasimu itu. Karena kau tahu itu tidak akan terjadi," ucap Mamori. Karin hanya tersenyum-senyum saja sambil menikmati bluberry cream floadnya.

" _Weekend_ besok kau ada rencana untuk keluar?" tanya Karin. Mamori mengeleng karena ia memang tidak ada rencana untuk keluar.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Mamori.

"Aku ingin berbelanja di Madison Avenue. Kau tahu Prada mengeluarkan produk barunya kemarin, oh aku juga harus mengunjungi Victoria's Secret, Calvin Klein, Hugo Boss!" ucap Karin dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"Kau selalu menghabiskan uangmu untuk berbelanja,"komentar Mamori. Karin hanya menyengir mendengar perkataan Mamori.

"Tidak ada salahnya kan. Aku hanya menikmati hidup di New York. Kota fashion dan surga dunia. Sayang jika di lewatkan," jawab Karin. Ya Mamori menyetujui ucapan Karin tersebut. Tapi ia tidak mau meniru gaya hidup Karin yang hura-hura tersebut.

"Ya terserahlah. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu besok, aku harus istirahat. Kau tahu itu kan," ucap Mamori. Dan Karin tidak keberatan akan hal itu.

.

* * *

.

Hari _weekend_ ini benar-benar dimanfaatkan Mamori dengan baik. Ia bangun siang dan bermalas-malasan di apartemennya. Mamori tidak berencana untuk kemanapun hari ini. Ia ingin bermalas-malasan sepanjang hari. Ketika Mamori baru ingin mandi interkom apartemennya berbunyi. Mamori mengernyit heran, siapa tamu yang datang ke apartemennya.

" _Who is that_?" tanya Mamori.

"Ini aku Youichi yang paling tampan dan akan membuatmu tergila-gila," jawab suara tersebut. Mamori kaget karena Hiruma keapartemennya lagi.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Mamori lagi. Ia masih belum membukakan pintu apartemennya.

"Aku ada keperluan denganmu sialan, jadi buka saja. Kau akan tahu nanti," jawab Hiruma dengan suara lembut dan tidak menyebalkan seperti biasanya.

Mamori membukakan pintu apartemennya. Tidak perlu menunggu Mamori menyuruhya untuk masuk karena Hiruma masuk sendiri tanpa diminta. Mamori menatap kejam punggung Hiruma yang kini duduk dengan santainya di sofa Mamori.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mamori langsung. Ia berkacak pinggang di depan Hiruma.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan, sialan," ucap Hiruma yang sukses membuat Mamori ingin masuk kuburan.

"Apa!" pekik Mamori yang kaget setengah mati.

"Tidak perlu kaget seperti itu, aku hanya mengajakmu untuk kencan hari ini," ujar Hiruma yang kini berdiri. Ia menghadap Mamori lalu berseringai.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau sama sekali!" tolak Mamori. Hiruma tidak pantang menyerah. Ia akan mengunakan berbagai cara untuk bisa membuat Mamori menyetujui ajakan kencannya hari ini.

"Kau menolak ajakanku?" tanya Hiruma yang kini memajukan selangkah jaraknya dari Mamori.

"Tentu saja, untuk apa aku menerimanya!" ketus Mamori.

"Kau punya dua pilihan. Menyetujui ajakan kencanku atau..." ujar Hiruma sambil terus mendekati Mamori sehingga membuat Mamori terduduk ke sofanya.

"Hei apa yang akan kau lakukan!" kata Mamori yang sudah duduk di sofanya. Hiruma juga ikut duduk di sofa Mamori. Ia semakin mendekati Mamori. Mamori kalut dibuatnya. Tapi Hiruma bisa melihat semburat merah di wajah Mamori dan itu membuatnya tersenyum.

"Melakukan hal yang aku inginkan tentu saja. Jadi silahkan kau pilih," ucap Hiruma yang kini jarak wajahnya dengan Mamori sudah sangat dekat. Ia memperhatikan wajah Mamori dengan seksama. Rasanya Hiruma tidak ingin menjauh.

"Ak… aku tidak mau memilih keduanya," jawab Mamori gugup dan berusaha mengalihkan wajahnya agar tidak menghadap Hiruma terus menerus. Mamori bisa melihat mata hijau Hiruma dari dekat.

"Sayangnya kau harus memilih. Ayo, atau aku akan melakukannya," Hiruma yang tambah mempersempit jarak wajahnya dengan Mamori. Tangannya sudah memeluk pinggang Mamori. Mamori bisa merasakan sengatan listrik ketika Hiruma menyentuhnya. Nafas Hiruma wangi mint, dan tubuh Hiruma juga wangi mint.

"Mengapa aku harus?" tanya Mamori semakin gugup. Hiruma memegang wajah Mamori dan menghadapkannya kembali ke arah pandangan mata Hiruma. Ia menatap mata Mamori dengan sendu.

"Karena aku memintanya," jawab Hiruma. Ia semakin mendekatkan jarak wajahnya dengan Mamori. Wangi mint itu semakin pekat di hidung Mamori.

"Baik! Aku akan berkencan denganmu!" jawab Mamori cepat karena ia tidak mau Hiruma semakin dekat dengannya.

"Bagus, itu pilihan yang tepat," ucap Hiruma tersenyum namun ia belum menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Mamori. Ia terus menatap Mamori dengan posisi itu. Tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Mamori sementara tangan kanannya mengelus lembut wajah Mamori.

"Minggir, aku ingin mandi!" ucap Mamori sambil mendorong tubuh Hiruma yang memang sudah berada di atas tubuhnya tadi.

"Ya mandilah, jangan lupa berdandan yang cantik. Mengerti!" perintah Hiruma. Mamori menghembuskan nafasnya legah, dari tadi ia menahan nafas ternyata.

"Diam kau!" ketus Mamori dan ia langsung masuk ke kamar mandinya. Hiruma tersenyum penuh kemenangan dibuatnya. Setelah setengah jam menunggu Mamori berdandan kini mereka berdua sudah ada di mobil Hiruma.

"Kau sangat cantik seperti itu," puji Hiruma. Mamori mau tidak mau juga merasa senang dalam hatinya. Ia sudah gila pikir Mamori.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kencan, bukankah kau sudah menemukan calon pacarmu?" tanya Mamori untuk menghindari kegugupannya sekarang.

"Aku belum berpacaran dengannya. Jadi aku masih bebas berjalan dengan siapapun, termasuk denganmu, kami belum terikat," jawab Hiruma.

Mamori memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan Hiruma. Hiruma memang selalu punya jawaban untuk setiap pertanyaan yang diajukan untuknya. Dan Mamori selalu kalah dalam hal itu. Youichi Hiruma, dia pintar bersilat lidah dan mendapatkan apa pun keinginannya dengan ancaman yang ia buat.

"Kau ingin mengajakku kemana?" tanya Mamori lagi.

"Entahlah, kau sendiri ingin kemana?" tanya balik Hiruma.

"Tidak tahu, aku jarang berjalan-jalan selama aku di New York," jawab Mamori jujur.

"Baiklah, aku akan membawamu ketempat menarik. Dan aku akan membuatmu senang dengan hari ini," ucap Hiruma disertai dengan senyumnya. Senyum itu lagi pikir Mamori.

Hiruma membawa Mamori berjalan-jalan di sekitaran jalan Broadway. Mereka memasuki Manhattan Mall, mereka juga melewati jalanan Fashion Aveneu. Memasuki toko-toko brand seperti Louis Vuitton, Calvin Klein, Hugo Boss, Dolce and Gabana. Hiruma sedang mencari pakaian baru untuk bekerja, jadilah Mamori menemaninya masuk ke toko-toko tersebut, mereka juga melihat pertunjukan opera di trotoar jalan. Mereka memonton pertandigan Amerika Football, Mamori baru tahu ternyata Hiruma menyukai Amerika Football dan semasa sekolah menengah atas ia adalah atlet di sekolahnya sekaligus _Quarterback_ merangkap kapten. Sisi lain Hiruma yang baru Mamori ketahui. Menikmati coffee di Strarbucks. Mamori sangat menikmatinya, selama ini ia tidak pernah berjalan-jalan mengelilingi New York. Biasanya jika _weekend_ , Mamori hanya bermalas-malasan di apartemennya.

"Aku bisa menebak jika kau sangat menikmati kencan sialan ini," ucap Hiruma ketika mereka berdua duduk di cafe Starbucks.

"Hm, ya," jawab Mamori jujur. Ia mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke luar jendela. Dari jendela ini ia bisa melihat Empire State Building dengan sangat jelas karena Starbucks tempat mereka sekarang berada tepat di depan Empire State Building.

"Setelah ini kau ingin kemana lagi?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia tidak tahu harus kemana lagi. Hiruma nampaknya lebih sangat tahu mengenai tempat-tempat menarik di New York.

"Kau ingin melihat pertunjukan seni yang mengagumkan tidak. Aku tahu di mana tempat yang akan membuatmu terpukau," ucap Hiruma. Mamori mendengar kata seni langsung berbinar-binar bahagia.

"Benarkah kau tahu tempatnya?" tanya Mamori.

"Hm, aku tahu. Kau bisa melihat pertunjukan tari, drama, orkestra disana," jawab Hiruma. Mamori tersenyum. Itu senyum pertamanya hari ini yang dilihat Hiruma. Akhirnya senyum itu untuk Hiruma.

"Bawa aku kesana," ucap Mamori dengan semangatnya.

"Baiklah," jawab Hiruma. Lalu keduanya keluar dari cafe tersebut. Hiruma membawa Mamori ke Juilliard di daerah Lincoln Center. Juilliard sendiri seperti sebuah sekolah seni yang sangat populer di Amerika. Tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk kesana. Hanya mereka yang mempunyai bakat yang sangat bagus yang bisa ada di sana.

"Disini tempatnya?" tanya Mamori heran melihat gedung Juilliard yang berwarna coklat menjulang tersebut.

"Hm, Juilliard. Kau tahu kan ini tempat apa?" tanya Hiruma sambil melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung tersebut. Mamori sebenarnya tahu dan pernah mendengar tentang Juilliard.

"Kau punya teman di sini?" tanya Mamori. Hiruma mengganguk.

"Kita akan bertemu dengannya sebentar lagi," ucap Hiruma. Setelah mereka menunggu datanglah seorang gadis bertubuh mungil berambut pendek. Oh dia gadis Asia ternyata tapi perawakan barat pikir Mamori ketika melihat teman Hiruma.

"Kenalkan ini Suzuna Taki sialan. Dia temanku semasa kuliah," ucap Hiruma memperkenalkan Mamori dan Suzuna.

Suzuna orang yang sangat ramah menurut Mamori walaupun mereka baru kenal. Selama di Juilliard Mamori menonton murid-murid di Juilliard berlatih untuk pertunjukan dan Mamori sangat senang meskipun itu pertunjukan untuk latihan. Mamori masih terkagum-kagum akan pertunjukan tersebut hingga ia dan Hiruma pulang.

"Aku tahu kau akan sangat senang disana," ucap Hiruma sambil mengantar Mamori menuju lantai apartemennya.

"Ya, pertunjukan mereka sangat hebat. Aku ingin menonton mereka ketika tampil di Broadway nanti!" ujar Mamori tanpa menghentikan senyumnya.

"Aku akan mengajakmu kesana nanti," ucap Hiruma. Kini Mamori sudah sampai di pintu apartemennya. "Kau menikmati kencan sialan inim bukan?" ujar Hiruma yang langsung membuat rona merah di wajah Mamori.

"Ya, tapi itu karena kau mengajakku menonton pertunjukan. Selebihnya tidak," jawab Mamori tidak mau mengakui.

"Baiklah aku akan mengajakmu untuk kencan sialan lagi nanti. Dan aku akan membawamu ke tempat-tempat yang berkesan sehingga kau bisa terkesan dengan kencannya bukan pada tempat-tempat yang kita tunjukan" ucap Hiruma. 'Kita' Hiruma sudah menggunakan istilah itu. Mamori tertawa mendengarnya. Ya Mamori akui Hiruma sangat berbeda kini. Ia bersikap manis dan memanjakannya.

"Aku tunggu," jawab Mamori yang membuat senyum di wajah Hiruma melebar.

"Masuklah. Aku juga akan pulang," ucap Hiruma. Mamori membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia memasuki apartemennya.

"Ya, hati-hati," ucap Mamori sebelum menutup pintu apartemennya. Tapi sebelum Mamori sempat menutupnya Hiruma membukanya kembali. Lalu yang terjadi berikutnya adalah Hiruma mencium bibir Mamori. Hanya sekilas, setelah itu Hiruma langsung pamit pergi. Mamori masih membeku dengan kejadian tersebut. Tolong! Jantung Mamori sekarang berdetak sangat cepat dan wajahnya memerah padam. Itu _first kiss_ nya!

.

 **TBC**

.

Haruskah saya lanjut cerita ini? ekekeke. RnR yaa, thanks XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Based on 'Eyeshield 21' by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

 **Main Cast : Youichi Hiruma, Mamori Anezaki**

 **Extended Cast : Karin Koizumi, Suzuna Taki**

 **Genre : Romantic, Drama, Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Mamori tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Ia terus gelisa di tempat tidurnya. Pikirannya tertuju pada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu ketika Hiruma menciumnya. Setiap kali Mamori teringat ia merasa wajahnya memanas dan detak jantungnya berdentum cepat sekali. Ada apa dengan dirinya kini pikir Mamori.

"Kenapa denganku?" tanya Mamori yang terus membolak-balikan tubuhnya. Ia mengigit bibirnya beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan rasa sentuhan bibir Hiruma di bibirnya. Tapi percuma rasa itu masih membekas.

"Apa yang ia pikirkan sampai menciumku?" tanya Mamori lagi yang kini frustasi. Ia memutuskan keluar dari kamarnya dan duduk di beranda ruang tamunya. Mamori menikmati warna-warni lampu neon yang berpendar di depan matanya. New York semakin malam semakin ramai. Mamori mendengar dentingan gelas-gelas dari kedai pub yang ada di depan apartemennya. Suara tawa dan musik-musik dari bar-bar moderen di sekitar apartemennya. Tapi percumah Mamori tidak bisa sepenuhnya menikmati suasana New York seperti biasanya. Pikirannya kini lebih berpusat ke Hiruma.

"Dia mengambil _first kiss_ ku, ah tidak akan aku biarkan," ucap Mamori mencoba membenci Hiruma kembali agar ia tidak teringat kejadian tersebut.

"Besok aku akan memberi pelajaran padanya!" kesal Mamori lagi.

"Dia...dia...dia harus menerima balasan dariku!" ucap Mamori semakin berusaha kesal kepada Hiruma.

"Aah Hiruma! Kau menyebalkan!" gerutu Mamori lagi.

"Kau…kau juga kurang ajar!" ucap Mamori semakin jadi.

"Aku membe..." Mamori tidak meneruskan kata-katanya lagi, ia langsung spontan menghentikannya karena hal tersebut berlawanan dengan apa yang di ucapkan di hatinya.

"Aku membenc..." lagi-lagi ucapan itu terpotong karena hati kecil Mamori berbicara lain.

"Aah tidak! Aku tidak mau!" kesal Mamori frustasi sendiri setelah mendengar bisikan dari hati kecilnya.

"Hiruma, kau menghancurkan pertahanan hatiku," gumam Mamori lemas. Kini ia pasrah dengan bisikan hatinya. Mamori memandang langit New York yang cerah. Tidak banyak bintang terlihat karena tertutupi oleh gedung-gedung tinggi. Mamori ingin sekali rasanya ke gedung paling tinggi di New York. Mamori ingin ke Empire State Building dan berteriak di sana sambil melihat bintang. Ingin berteriak jika setengah hatinya kini hilang diambil Hiruma.

.

.

Pagi hari ini sangat buruk. Hujan menguyur New York, Mamori ingin pergi ke kantornya namun tidak bisa. Hujan yang sudah menguyur sejak pagi buta tadi belum redah juga. Beberapa kali Mamori bulak balik melihat dari beranda apartemennya. Hujan masih saja deras. Dari beranda tersebut Mamori dapat melihat warna-warni payung yang berjalan. Mamori ingin saja memakai payung untuk pergi ke halte, namun sayangnya payung Mamori tertinggal di laci meja kerjanya di kantor.

"Ah deras sekali. Kapan hujan ini akan berhenti,S" gerutu Mamori sambil menutup kembali gordennya.

Mamori memutuskan untuk membuat coklat panas sembari menunggu hujan redah. Namun tiba-tiba pangilan masuk di ponselnya. Dilihatnya Hiruma memanggil. Mamori langsung merasa detak jantungnya cepat sekali dan tubuhnya terasa ringan. Oh dia gugup!

"Hm," jawab Mamori dengan suara yang hampir tidak bisa di dengar Hiruma.

"Kau masih di apartemen?" tanyanya.

"Ya," jawab Mamori lagi.

"Tunggulah disana, aku akan menjemputmu," Mamori ingin menolak tapi Hiruma sudah memutuskan sambungan telponnya. Mamori langsung panik karena ia akan bertemu dengan Hiruma kembali, Mamori masih merasa malu dengan kejadian kemarin tentu saja.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ucap Mamori sambil menggigit bibirnya.

Karena tidak tahu akan melakukan apa, akhirnya Mamori memutuskan membuat coklat panas. Ia harus biasa saja menghadapi Hiruma, seolah tidak ada yang terjadi diantara mereka. Tepatnya Mamori bersikap seolah kejadian malam tadi tidak pernah terjadi. Setelah Mamori selesai membuat coklat panasnya ia duduk di depan televisinya. Tak lama interkom apartemen Mamori berbunyi, Mamori tahu itu Hiruma. Sebelum Mamori membukanya ia menarik nafasnya panjang.

"Hujan deras sekali. Aku rasa jalanan akan sedikit macet," ucap Hiruma ketika ia memasuki apartemen Mamori. Padahal Mamori tidak menyuruhnya masuk. Hiruma sendiri yang masuk, Mamori hanya bisa diam.

"Ya…mungkin," jawab Mamori. Ia masih berdiri di dekat pintunya. Mamori melihat Hiruma yang agak sedikit basah karena kehujanan.

Hiruma lalu duduk di sofa Mamori. Ia melihat coklat panas yang baru diminum setengah. Asapnya masih mengepul. Hiruma melihat Mamori sebentar, Mamori masih berdiri di depan pintu masuknya. Gadis itu menatapnya tajam seolah ingin membunuhnya saat itu juga.

"Ini punyamu?" tanya Hiruma sambil mengangkat gelas coklat panas Mamori.

"Hm," jawab Mamori sambil berjalan ke arah beranda untuk melihat hujan. Masih deras juga ternyata. Mamori mengalihkan lagi pandangannya pada Hiruma, dilihatnya Hiruma meminum coklat panas kepunyaan Mamori.

"Hei, mengapa kau meminum punyaku?" ucap Mamori dan ia langsung menghampiri Hiruma.

"Aku kedinginan, memangnya salah aku meminum punyamu?" tanyanya cuek sambil mengangkat satu kakinya dan meletakan di lututnya lalu menyender.

"Tentu saja salah, itu punyaku dan sekarang aku tidak mau meminumnya lagi!" jawab Mamori dengan kesal. Ia mentap Hiruma dengan tidak suka.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau meminumnya lagi. Kau tidak mau bekas bibir sialanku?" tanyanya sambil tertawa. Mamori langsung mende;ikan matanya.

"Kau mau yang baru, aku akan membuatkannya," ucap Mamori dengan wajah gugup. Hiruma tahu apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Tidak perlu, aku meminum punyamu saja. Ini rasanya lebih manis dibanding kau membuat yang baru," kata Hiruma yang membuat wajah Mamori merah padam.

"Tidak. Aku akan membuatkan yang baru," cegah Mamori sambil mengambil gelas yang kini ada di meja. Tapi Mamori baru menyadari jika gelas tersebut sudah kosong. Hiruma tertawa.

"Rasanya sangat enak, makanya aku menghabiskannya. Jika kau ingin membuatkanku yang baru, jangan ganti gelasnya. Aku ingin tetap yang itu," ucap Hiruma masih tertawa. Mamori menatapnya kejam tapi wajahnya memerah.

"Menyebalkan," kesal Mamori sambil meninggalkan Hiruma dan menuju dapurnya. Hiruma terkekeh geli melihat wajah Mamori.

"Jangan kau ganti gelasnya. Aku tahu rasa bibirmu disana!" serunya yang membuat Mamori tambah memerah. Mamori meletakan gelas itu di meja patri dapurnya. Ia tidak ada niat lagi membuatkan Hiruma coklat panas. Rasanya sangat malu ketika Hiruma menyebut-nyebut rasa bibirnya.

"Ayo pergi," ajak Mamori tanpa membawa coklat panas kembali ke ruang tamunya.

"Mana coklat panasnya?" tanya Hiruma tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Mamori.

"Tidak ada, cepatlah kita pergi. Ini sudah siang. Hujan juga sudah cukup redah," ajak Mamori. Hiruma bangkit dari kursinya dan mengikuti Mamori yang sudah membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Kenapa harus pergi cepat-cepat? Aku masih ingin di sini," jawab Hiruma sambil mendekati Mamori yang berada di pintu. Hiruma kemudian menutup pintu tersebut lalu mendorong Mamori di sana. Dengan cepat Hiruma meraih dagu Mamori lalu mencium bibirnya. Hiruma menekan bibir Mamori agar Mamori membalasnya.

"Hiruma!" Mamori langsung mendorong Hiruma. Hiruma menatapnya dengan tatapan tajamnya. Ia merasa kesal karena Mamori mengganggu kesenangannya. "Ayo kita pergi," sambung Mamori dengan sisa kegugupannya.

"Sialan!" umpat Hiruma kesal. Mamori menunduk. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali. Kali ini Hiruma terang-terangan menciumnya dan rasa bibir Hiruma bekas meminum coklat panas terasa manis.

"Kita akan terlambat. Ayo cepatlah," Mamori kembali membuka pintu. Hiruma mau tidak mau harus mengikutinya. Jelas sekali Mamori gugup setengah mati saat ini.

"Baiklah, kau ini benar-benar tipe istri yang cerewet," gumam Hiruma yang di dengar Mamori.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Mamori ketika mereka menuruni tangga batu tersebut.

"Tidak ada," jawab Hiruma sambil melemparkan senyumnya. Kesalnya kepada malaikatnya itu hanya sesaat saja. Mana mungkin Hiruma bisa marah atau kesal kepadanya.

.

.

"Hei Mamori Anezaki, kau tahu aku punya cerita bagus tentang drama di Broadway kemarin," cerita Keyla ketika Mamori baru tiba di kantornya.

Hiruma langsung duduk di kursinya. Tidak ada satupun yang tahu jika Mamori dan Hiruma pergi bersamaan. Mamori juga duduk di bangkunya dan mendengarkan cerita Keyla sebelum ia memulai pekerjaannya. Hiruma mendengarkan obrolan keduanya sambil sibuk dengan memulai pekerjaannya pagi itu.

"Bagaimana dengan dramanya? Sukses?" tanya Mamori dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

" _Fantastic._ _._ _.awesome_ , romantis sekali. Coba kau juga ikut menonton denganku, kau pasti tidak akan menyesal!" jawab Keyla dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Aku sangat ingin, tapi kau tahu sendiri menonton di Broadway memerlukan uang yang banyak. Tiket masuk di sana cukup mahal. Aku lebih memilih menabung," kata Mamori dan ditangapi Keyla dengan senyuman.

Hiruma masih mendengar obrolan antara Keyla Aurete dan Mamori. Ide briliant muncul di otaknya kini dan senyum tipis itu mengembang. Hiruma tahu dengan cara inilah ia bisa mengajak Mamori pergi bersamanya lagi. Youichi Hiruma, dia adalah pria romantis dibalik topeng iblisnya.

"Ah benar, tapi sudahlah sebaiknya kita bekerja saja. Ini sudah sangat terlambat karena cuaca New York yang sedang tidak menentu," ucap Keyla dan mulai mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen yang bertumpuk di mejanya.

"Kau belum pernah menonton drama di Broadway?" tanya Hiruma ketika Mamori menghidupkan komputernya.

"Belum," jawab Mamori singkat. Ia masih gugup di dekat Hiruma jika mengingat kejadian kemarin dan pagi tadi.

"Kau ingin kesana?" tanya Hiruma lagi. Mamori mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya dan seolah tidak ingin menatap Hiruma.

"Siapa yang tidak ingin kesana, pengila seni dan drama sepertiku itu adalah surganya pertunjukan hebat," jawab Mamori sambil terus memfokuskan matanya pada dokumen-dokumen.

Hiruma mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lalu ia tersenyum lagi, Mamori tidak sengaja melihat senyum itu. Ia curiga jika Hiruma pasti akan melakukan sesuatu kepadanya. Hiruma memang orang yang penuh kejutan, setidaknya itu yang bisa Mamori lihat selama beberapa kali Hiruma membuatnya terkaget-kaget dengan semua tindakannya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Mamori heran.

"Karena melihat wajah cantikmu," bisik Hiruma dan membuat Mamori langsung salah tingkah. Wajahnya memerah dan detak jantungnya seperti genderang perang. Ini terulang lagi pikir Mamori.

"Berhenti mengodaku, aku ingin bekerja!" kata Mamori tanpa ingin melihat wajah Hiruma. Hiruma kembali tersenyum melihat wajah salah tingkah Mamori.

"Makan siang ini kau harus makan denganku. Mengerti!" ucap Hiruma yang lebih terdengar paksaan daripada ajakan bagi Mamori.

"Aku sudah punya janji," elak Mamori.

"Batalkan," ucapnya cuek. Mamori mendengus kesal.

"Tidak bisa, aku sudah berjanji dengannya," elak Mamori lagi.

"Dengan siapa? Keyla? Karin?" tanya Hiruma. Hiruma tahu Mamori tidak terlalu banyak teman selama ia di Amerika, hanya Keyla dan Karin yang dekat dengan Mamori. Hiruma sangat tahu itu karena ia memperhatikan Mamori selama ini.

"Bukan," jawab Mamori lagi.

"Jangan berbohong dan jangan berusaha menolakku, sialan. Atau kau akan menyesal tidak bisa makan siang denganku hari ini," ucap Hiruma dengan seringainya. Mamori menatap Hiruma kejam karena Hiruma bisa membaca isi pikirannya.

"Sudahlah aku mau bekerja, jangan mengajakku berbicara!" elak Mamori lagi.

"Baik, aku akan berhenti jika kau menyetujuinya," usul Hiruma. Mamori menoleh menatap Hiruma. Ia kesal setengah mati dengan sifat pemaksa Hiruma. Tapi anehnya ia tidak bisa menolak.

"Baiklah, kau puas!" jawab Mamori akhirnya. Hiruma tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Mamori yang diinginkannya.

"Itu jawaban bagus," Hiruma berseringai senang. Lalu ia membiarkan Mamori bekerja, Hiruma juga memulai pekerjaannya dengan senyum lebar.

.

.

"Kau ingin makan dimana?" tanya Hiruma ketika menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari daerah perkantoran.

"Entahlah," jawab Mamori cuek. Ia gugup, Mamori teringat seperti kencan paksaannya dengan Hiruma kemarin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Chinatown? Kau mau?" tanya Hiruma lagi. Jalanan di daerah Manhattan cukup padat siang itu. Banyak pekerja yang sedang keluar makan siang.

"Terserah padamu," jawab Mamori cuek lagi. Hiruma menghentikan mobilnya di pinggiran jalan. Mamori menoleh heran karena Hiruma tiba-tiba berhenti. "Ada apa?" tanya Mamori.

"Hei sialan, apakah aku salah jika mengajakmu untuk makan siang?" tanya Hiruma sambil menatap Mamori. Mamori mengernyit heran.

"Tidak," jawab Mamori sigkat. Ia masih heran kenapa Hiruma menanyakan hal seperti itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau nampaknya tidak suka?" tanya Hiruma lagi. Raut kekesalan jelas timbul di wajah tampannya.

"Ugh… aku bukannya tidak suka," aku Mamori. Mamori memang bukan tidak suka. Tidak ada alasan baginya tidak suka pergi dengan Hiruma. Hiruma sekarang begitu baik dan memanjakannya. Alasan satu-satunya yang tertinggal adalah karena Mamori gugup.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Hiruma lagi. Ia melunakkan pandangannya.

"Itu karena…karena aku merasa sedikit gugup," aku Mamori dengan suara pelan. Hiruma perlahan menarik sudut bibirnya, ia tersenyum.

"Kau gugup di dekatku? Kenapa?" tanya Hiruma dengan lembut. Hatinya meledak-ledak mendengar pengakuan Mamori.

"Eh... tidak tahu," jawab Mamori terbata-bata. Kini wajahnya sudah merah padam Hiruma semakin tersenyum melihatnya.

"Apakah ini tandanya kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku?" tanya Hiruma lagi. Hiruma memperhatikan dengan seksama raut wajah Mamori.

"Tidak! kau jangan besar kepala. Itu tidak mungkin, Hiruma- _kun_!" dusta Mamori.

"Aku tidak besar kepala, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, sialan," ucap Hiruma kembali tersenyum. Kini ia menjalankan mobilnya kembali. Ia masih saja tersenyum sedangkan Mamori hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah merah.

Saat ini mereka melewati Canal _street_ untuk menuju ke areal Chinatown. Chinatown sendiri merupakan daerah pemukiman rakyat China di Amerika. Mereka membangun usaha dan bisnis disana. Daerah Chinatown juga sangat terkenal akan perdagangannya. Toko-toko dengan tulisan aksara Kanji menghiasi reklame-reklame disana. Deretan-deretan restoran China di sepanjang jalan menghembuskan aroma masakan yang sangat lezat di hidung Mamori.

Hiruma menghentikan mobilnya kembali. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah restoran China yang bernama Old Shanghai Deluxe di daerah Bayard Street. Cukup ramai mengingat memang jam makan siang. Wangi hembusan makanan tercium ketika pintu mobil Hiruma baru di buka. Sebuah restoran China yang sangat khas, kaca besar di sana memperlihatkan isi di dalam restoran tersebut. Sebuah tulisan dalam huruf alfabet nama restoran tersebut terpampang dalam _flang_ besar dengan lampu neon beserta nomor telponnya. Dari luar Mamori melihat banyak orang Asia yang makan di sana.

"Ayo kita turun," ajak Hiruma. Mamori mengikuti Hiruma untuk turun. Sewaktu memasuki restoran tersebut Mamori langsung melihat wanita tua berperawakan gemuk berwajah Asia. Ia langsung tersenyum kepada Hiruma.

"Oh Hiruma, sudah lama sekali kau tidak kemari," ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Hiruma. Dilihat Mamori jika Hiruma tersenyum dan membalas perkataan wanita tersebut.

"Maafkan aku bibi Lim, aku cukup sibuk saat ini," jawabnya. Wanita yang dipanggil bibi Lim itu tersenyum kembali. Lalu ia baru menyadari kehadiran Mamori di sana.

"Siapa ini? Pacarmu?" tanya bibi Lim mengoda. Hiruma tersenyum dan mengganguk. Mengganguk? Apa? Hiruma mengganguk. Oh _dear_! Bahkan ia dan Mamori tidak berpacaran sama sekali. Lalu kenapa Hiruma menggaguk pikir Mamori.

"Oh tidak! Aku bu..." kata-kata Mamori langsung terhenti karena Hiruma langsung menggengam tangannya dan berkata.

"Sayang, kenalkan ini bibi Lim, dia adalah pemilik restoran China terenak di Chinatown. Bibi Lim, kenalkan ini Mamori Anezaki. Dia kekasih sialanku," ucap Hiruma, Mamori kaget dibuatnya karena Hiruma menyebutnya dengan kata-kata 'sayang dan kekasih' ditambah gengaman tangan Hiruma yang membuat Mamori gugup. Dilihat Mamori bibi Lim tersenyum ramah padanya. Mamori membalasnya dengan senyum kaku. Ia ingin sekali meralat kata-kata Hiruma yang mengatakan jika mereka pacaran.

"Ayo duduklah, aku akan membuatkan _dim sum_ kesukaanmu!" bibi Lim mempersilahkan Hiruma dan Mamori duduk. Setelah kepergian bibi Lim. Mamori langsung memandang Hiruma kejam.

"Apa maksudmu tadi, kau selalu semaunya!" kesal Mamori kepada Hiruma.

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Kenapa? Kau keberatan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum melihat raut wajah Mamori.

"Tentu saja. Aku bukan kekasihmu. Kenapa kau mengaku kepadanya jika aku ini kekasihmu?" tanya Mamori masih kesal. Kesal dan tepatnya salah tingkah. Bagaimana mungkin Hiruma seberani itu mengakuinya tanpa persetujuan Mamori.

"Kau keberatan? Dan bibi Lim pasti heran jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, dia tidak pernah melihatku membawa teman wanita sialan kesini. Sekali aku membawa dia sudah pasti mengira kau adalah kekasihku. Jadi tidak ada yang salah kan membuat orang senang," ucap Hiruma cuek. Sifat semaunya itu memang menyebalkan pikir Mamori.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakannya sejak awal padaku," balas Mamori. Restoran itu sedikit berisik karena memang ramai.

"Jika aku mengatakan dari awal, aku tahu kau akan menolaknya, sialan," jawab Hiruma. Kini Mamori hanya bisa mendengus kesal sedangkan Hiruma tertawa puas.

Tidak lama dari itu bibi Lim membawakan beberapa masakan yang sangat lezat. Ada _Dim Sum_ , sup kepiting pedas mandarin dan beberapa masakan yang Mamori tidak tahu. Itu cukup membuat Mamori semakin merasa lapar. Ia jarang makan masakan China karena ibunya adalah orang Jepang berdarah Amerika. Di rumahnya ibunya dulu sering memasak masakan Jepang atau Eropa saja.

"Seperti biasa, ini sangat lezat," kata Hiruma kepada bibi Lim. Bibi Lim tersenyum senang. "Sayang coba cicipi ini," ucap Hiruma kepada Mamori sambil menyodorkan sendok yang berisi sup tersebut. Mau tidak mau Mamori menerimanya.

"Bagaimana enak?" tanya bibi Lim pada Mamori. Mamori mengganguk dan tersenyum. Memang benar-benar enak.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya. Hiruma ajak dia terus kesini, bibi sangat senang kau membawa kekasihmu kesini," ucap bibi Lim. Lalu ia meninggalkan Mamori dan Hiruma.

"Kau sangat bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan," komentar Mamori menatap Hiruma kejam. Ia malu ketika Hiruma menyuapinya tadi. Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Ya kau memang benar, aku memang sangat bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan. Contoh yang paling bagusnya adalah ketika aku menciummu kemarin dan pagi tadi," ujar Hiruma tanpa dosa. Hiruma tidak tahu apa dampak perkataannya tersebut terhadap wajah Mamori.

"Jangan membahasnya!" potong Mamori sebelum Hiruma melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kenapa? Kau malu aku membahasnya. Kau tidak ingin tahu apa alasanku menciumu kemarin?" tanya Hiruma yang kini menopangkan dagunya dan menatap Mamori sambil menyelidiki ekspresi Mamori.

"Tidak perlu!" dusta Mamori. Padahal ia sangat ingin tahu. Mamori gugup karena Hiruma memandanginya dengan pandangan seperti itu.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin tahu. Sudahlah sekarang kita makan saja. Jam istirahat kita tinggal satu jam lagi," kata Hiruma. Mamori lalu menurut dan mulai makan meskipun pikirannya kemana-mana. Tepatnya tentang alasan Hiruma menciumnya. Sungguh ia ingin tahu, tetapi ia gengsi untuk mengakuinya.

.

.

"Sudah sampai, aku akan mengantarmu sampai pintu apartemen," ucap Hiruma ketika ia mengantar Mamori pulang ke apartemen Mamori di Greenwich Village. Tapi sebelum sempat Hiruma keluar dari mobilnya, Mamori menahan lengannya. Hiruma mengernyit heran.

"Tidak perlu, disini saja. Aku bisa naik kesana sendiri," tolak Mamori. Mamori tidak ingin kejadian seperti kemarin dan tadi pagi terulang kembali.

"Kau takut aku akan seperti kemarin dan tadi lagi?" tanya Hiruma yang sepertinya memang tahu jalan pikiran Mamori.

"Hm," jawab Mamori jujur.

"Apakah kemarin itu _first kiss_ _-_ mu?" tanya Hiruma langsung. Sontak wajah Mamori memerah. "Ah sepertinya memang benar itu yang pertama," sambung Hiruma sambil tersenyum.

"Sudahlah aku ingin naik. Kau bisa pulang dan beristirahat," Mamori salah tingkah. Ia mencoba mengalihkan obrolan.

"Aku tidak akan lelah hanya sekedar mengantarmu ke atas," cuek Hiruma dan sekarang benar-benar turun dari mobilnya.

"Awas jika kau berani melakukan yang macam-macam padaku seperti kemarin dan seperti tadi pagi," ancam Mamori sambil menaiki tangga batu di samping apartemennya.

"Kau sepertinya berharap aku melakukannya lagi," balas Hiruma yang membuat Mamori berhenti menaiki tangga dan menoleh kejam kearah Hiruma.

"Aku pertegas. Itu tidak benar!" ketus Mamori dan ia kembali melanjutkan menaiki tangga. Hiruma hanya terkekeh kecil melihat Mamori. Mamori tidak ada senyum-senyumnya sama sekali dengan Hiruma hari ini. Tidak seperti kemarin.

Mereka sudah sampai di lantai apartemen Mamori. Mamori langsung membuka kunci pintu apartemennya. Tapi sebelum Mamori masuk ia menoleh kearah Hiruma. Hiruma memasukan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. Ia mengunyah permen karet yang dimakannya sewaktu di mobil. Mamori menarik nafasnya perlahan.

"Aku sudah sampai. Kau bisa pulang. Terima kasih karena sudah menjemput dan mengantarku hari ini," kata Mamori sambil menatap Hiruma yang masih berdiri dengan kedua tangan dimasukan kedalam saku celananya. Hiruma tersenyum. Mamori harus berusaha kuat menahan apa yang akan meledak di hatinya sebentar lagi. Tahan... tahan... sebentar lagi ia akan memasuki apartemennya dan setelah itu Mamori bebas berteriak.

"Hm, istirahatlah kau terlihat lelah. Aku pulang dulu," pamit Hiruma sambil melemparkan senyumnya pada Mamori. Mamori hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Setelah Hiruma menuruni tangga dan tidak terihat lagi di mata Mamori. Barulah senyum Mamori mengembang. Ia memasuki apartemennya dan ia berteriak.

"Kyaaaa!" ucap Mamori nyaring. Untunglah di lantai itu hanya dihuni oleh Mamori sendiri. Jika tidak Mamori yakin para tetangganya akan berdatangan.

"Oh _dear_! Aku… aku… aku sepertinya jatuh cinta!" ucap Mamori sambil membaringkan dirinya di sofa. Ia menatap langit-langit apartemannya dan kembali tersenyum.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan raut wajahmu itu?" tanya Karin ketika tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Mamori di koridor menuju ruangannya.

"Raut wajahku?" tanya Mamori heran. Ada apa dengan raut wajahnya pikir Mamori.

" _Yes_ , sepertinya kau sedang bahagia. Raut wajahmu cerah dan merona-rona," kata Karin sambil tersenyum menyelidik.

"Benarkah?" tanya Mamori tidak yakin. Mamori menghentihkan langkahnya dan ia berbalik menghadap kaca besar yang ada di dinding koridor tersebut.

"Kau seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta," goda Karin. Mamori sontak langsung gugup. Tapi wajah merahnya itu tidak bisa disembunyikan dari mata Karin.

" _No, that's wrong_ _,_ " kilah Mamori sambil melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

" _Are you sure_?" goda Karin lagi.

" _Yes Karin, believe me_ _!_ " jawab Mamori dengan cepat. Wajahnya masih memerah.

"Oke, baiklah. Hm, nanti kita makan siang bersama, ajak Keyla Aurete. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak makan bertiga," ucap Karin dan disangupi oleh Mamori dengan senyuman malaikatnya itu.

"Baiklah, akan aku sampaikan nanti," jawab Mamori. Mereka berdua berpisah karena ruangan mereka berbeda.

.

.

Hiruma memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran Juilliard. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju devisi drama. Ia berniat menemui temannya. Suzuna Taki. Juilliard dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang sambil membawa peralatannya. Ada yang berkostum balet, berkostum aneh, menenteng gitar, membaca buku, bahkan berlatih di lorong-lorong koridor. Gedung Juilliiard sangat artistik dan Hiruma selalu senang berada di sana.

"Hei, aku sudah ada di depan ruang latihanmu. Keluarlah," ujarnya di telpon. Tidak lama Suzuna keluar. Hiruma mengernyit heran karena melihat Suzuna dengan pakaian tebalnya. Padahal ini bukan musim dingin.

"Untung saja kau tiba disaat aku baru selesai latihan," ucap Suzuna sambil melepaskan baju tebal itu.

"Kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti itu, sialan?" heran Hiruma sambil memperhatikan Suzuna yang melepaskan pakaiannya.

"Oh, aku sedang berperan menjadi seorang gadis yang tersesat di padang salju. Ini hanya properti," jawab Suzuna menjelaskan. Suzuna memeluk mantel tebalnya dan menatap Hiruma.

"Oh aku kira kau sudah tidak waras memakai pakaian seperti itu," cibir Hiruma. Suzuna menatapnya sebal. Hiruma memang tidak pernah berubah. Membuat orang kesal adalah keahliannya selain mengancam.

"Lalu apa tujuanmu kemari?" tanya Suzuna. Kini ia duduk di bangku panjang yang terletak di depan ruang latihannya tersebut. Hiruma mengikutinya.

"Aku ingin meminta tolong kepadamu," ucap Hiruma dengan mimik wajah serius.

"Apa itu?" tanya Suzuna mulai nampak tertarik.

"Kau ingat Mamori Anezaki, gadis yang aku bawa kemari beberapa hari yang lalu?" tanya Hiruma. Wajah Hiruma nampak berbeda dari biasanya, ia lebih terlihat bahagia.

"Ya, aku tahu dan tentu saja aku ingat," jawab Suzuna. "Lalu hubungannya dengan dia apa?" tanya Suzuna heran.

"Aku menyukainya. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya" cerita Hiruma. Suzuna memutar bola matanya mendengar perkataan Hiruma. Lalu ia tertawa sesudahnya. Hiruma tidak pernah seperti ini.

"Kau jatuh cinta?" ucap Suzuna tidak percaya.

"Ya, lalu apakah itu salah?" jawab Hiruma kesal. Dilihatnya Suzuna semakin tertawa. Jika Hiruma tidak ingat butuh dengannya, Hiruma sudah meninggalkannya atau bahkan mengancamnya untuk diam.

"Tidak tentu saja. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Suzuna kini memandang iba sahabatnya yang satu itu. Youichi Hiruma yang kini jatuh cinta, lucu sekali pikir Suzuna.

"Kau cukup mengikuti apa yang aku perintahkan. Tenang saja, tidak ada yang macam-macam," balas Hiruma karena melihat raut kecurigaan pada wajah Suzuna.

"Dan tidak merugikanku," sambung Suzuna. Hiruma mengganguk setuju. "Baiklah, katakan apa yang akan kau rencanakan. Dan jangan kau pikir ini gratis, Youichi," imbuh Suzuna. Hiruma tersenyum mendengar persetujuan dari sahabatnya itu. Lalu ia menceritakannya pada Suzuna mengenai rencananya.

.

.

Hari ini Mamori pulang agak cepat dari kantornya karena pekerjaannya telah selesai. Mamori memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di daerah sekitar Grand Central. Mamori selama tinggal di New York sangat jarang bisa berjalan-jalan karena biasanya ia selalu sibuk. Kini Mamori berada di Bryant Park. Taman di tengah-tengah pusat perkantoran Manhattan tersebut sangat strategis. Dari sana Mamori bisa melihat menjulangnya gedung-gedung di Manhattan. Mamori mengalihkan matanya. Bahkan dari sana Mamori bisa melihat Empire State Building. Empire State Building cukup dekat dari taman tersebut. Hanya perlu berjalan sekitar sepuluh menit.

Mamori melangkahkan kakinya menuju toko kecil tempat penjualan sandwich. Nama toko itu adalah Subway. Orang Amerika senang sekali memakan _fast food_ , sandwirch, burger, minuman soda. Toko kecil namun ramai, Mamori membeli sepotong sandwich tuna dan sepotong sandwich isi ayam teriyaki. Ia memutuskan membeli dua untuk makan malamnya nanti. Di depannya ada New York Public Library, Mamori ingin sekali kesana sekedar membaca buku-buku yang Mamori tahu sangat lengkap setelah perpustakaan di Universitas Harvard. Namun karena pekerjaan lagi-lagi Mamori mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kenapa kau pulang duluan?" tanya Hiruma setelah Mamori mengangkat ponselnya yang berdering.

"Kenapa?, karena aku ingin pulang," jawab Mamori sambil meminum colanya.

"Dimana kau sekarang?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori sendirian duduk di bangku taman dengan meja. Bangku dan meja dari besi berwarna hijau lumut ada dimana-mana. Bryant Park sangat ramai sore itu.

"Aku di Bryant Park" jawab Mamori sambil mengigit kembali sandwichnya.

"Tunggu disana dan jangan kemana-mana, aku akan kesana. Mengerti," ucap Hiruma. Mamori mau tidak mau tersenyum juga.

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama," ucap Mamori berusaha agar Hiruma tidak mendengar nada senyum dari suaranya.

Setelah sambungan terputus Mamori kembali memperhatikan indahnya kota New York. Mamori ingin sekali menaiki puncak Empire State Building dan melihat hamparan New York dari ketinggian. Tidak sampai lima belas menit Mamori menunggu, Hiruma sudah tiba. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum lalu ikut duduk di depan Mamori.

"ingin sandwich?" tawar Mamori. Sandwich isi tuna yang belum dimakan Mamori.

Hiruma menerimanya lalu membuka bungkusannya. Aroma sandwich tuna yang masih panas itu sungguh wangi. Hiruma merasa lapar dibuatnya. Ia segera memakannya dengan lahap. Sudah lama Hiruma tidak membeli makanan cepat saji itu. Beberapa minggu ini ia pergi bersama Mamori selalu makan makanan sehat.

"Terima kasih, kau sudah memakannya?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori mengganguk. Hiruma berada di depannya saat ini.

"Ya, dan itu sengaja aku belikan untukmu" jawab Mamori sekenanya padahal sandwich itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Hiruma tersenyum dan menyentuh kepala Mamori.

"Aku senang kau membelikannya untukku," ucap Hiruma. Mamori langsung merasa gugup ketika Hiruma menyetuh kepalanya.

"Jangan berbesar kepala, aku membelikannya karena terpaksa," elak Mamori. Hiruma kembali memakan sandwichnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini bukannya pulang ke apartemenmu?" tanya Hiruma masih sambil makan. Taman sangat ramai. Orang berlalu lalang atau sekedar duduk mengobrol di sana.

"Memangnya kenapa, aku hanya bosan saja berada di apartemen," jawab Mamori. Hiruma menghabiskan potongan terakhir sandwichnya lalu ia meminum colanya dan kini ia menatap Mamori.

"Hm… _weekend_ ini bagaimana kalau kita berkencan lagi," ajak Hiruma. Mamori tidak terkejut dengan hal itu karena Hiruma memang pernah menjanjikannya kepada Mamori.

"Baiklah, kau juga menjanjikan kepadaku akan membawaku ketempat-tempat menarik. Jadi jangan ingkari janjimu itu," jawab Mamori sambil menahan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Oke, aku akan membawamu ketempat yang sangat kau impikan. Kau percaya padaku?" tanya Hiruma lagi sambil menatap Mamori dan tersenyum.

"Tidak. Karena aku yakin kau tidak tahu dimana tempat yang aku impikan," jawab Mamori mencoba mengabaikan senyum Hiruma.

"Aku tahu. Itu," ucap Hiruma sambil menunjuk Empire State Building. Mamori kaget karena Hiruma bisa tahu. Bagaimana Hiruma bisa tahu pikir Mamori.

"Aku tahu apa impianmu. Akan aku sebutkan, pertama kau ingin sekali menaiki puncak Empire State Building. Kedua, kau ingin sekali menonton pertunjukan drama di Broadway. Lalu yang terakhir adalah memasuki gedung putih tempat presiden tinggal," ucap Hiruma yang menyebutkan dengan tepat.

"Darimana kau tahu, Hiruma- _kun_?" tanya Mamori heran.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Apa yang tidak aku ketahui tentangmu Mamori sialan," Mamori yakin wajahnya memerah sekarang. Hiruma terkekeh melihat wajah merah Mamori.

"Jangan sok tahu. Kau selalu bisa merubah moodku," jawab Mamori masih berusaha menyembunyikan malunya.

"Aku tidak sok tahu, sialan. Itu memang benar. Ya aku tahu aku memang bisa merubah moodmu dari jelek menjadi baik. Karena aku adalah Youichi yang tampan dan bisa membuatmu tergila-gila," ucapnya sombong. Mamori mau tidak mau tertawa mendengar perkataan Hiruma. "Lihat buktinya kau bisa tertawa sekarang," sambung Hiruma yang kini tersenyum.

"Ya…ya kau seperti _mood maker_ bagiku," kata Mamori menyerah.

"Kau ingin kemana sekarang? Aku akan menemanimu," ucap Hiruma. Mamori berpikir sebentar. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore, tapi New York masih terang benderang.

"Tidak, aku masih ingin disini. Aku senang sekali melihat-lihat gedung pencakar langit. Kita sangat kecil diantaranya dan di sini nyaman sekali. Aku ingin sedikit lebih lama di sini," jawab Mamori akhirnya.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan disini menemanimu," ucapnya. Bisa dibayangkan hati Mamori berbunga-bunga mendengarnya. Bolehkah Mamori berharap jika Hiruma menyukainya. Tentu saja boleh.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sekalian makan malam saja?" ajak Hiruma ketika mereka baru keluar dari areal Bryant Park. Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam waktu New York. Ia dan Hiruma banyak mengobrol dan hampir lupa waktu makan malam. Mamori menyetujuinya. Ia ingin sekali berjalan-jalan malam hari di New York. Sudah lama Mamori tidak melakukannya.

"Oke," jawab Mamori disertai anggukannya. Hiruma membawa mobilnya ke restoran Prancis di kawasan Madison Square. Restoran yang sangat indah menurut tata letak dan seninya. Restoran tersebut terlihat nyaman dengan kaca-kaca besar yang memperlihatkan restoran tersebut dari luar.

"Wah penuh sekali," gumam Mamori ketika ia baru memasuki pintu restoran tersebut.

"Penuh itu tandanya enak bukan," ucap Hiruma. Ia tersenyum dan menarik tangan Mamori untuk menuju meja kosong yang sudah dipesan Hiruma.

"Kau memesan meja ini?" tanya Mamori heran.

"Ya," jawab Hiruma singkat sambil menarik kursi untuk Mamori duduk.

"Kapan?" tanya Mamori lagi.

"Tadi, sewaktu aku berniat mengajakmu makan malam," jawab Hiruma lagi. "Sudahlah tidak perlu dibahas. Sekarang pesanlah," ucap Hiruma memberikan Mamori buku menu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa makanan Prancis yang enak di sini. Bisa kau memesankannya untukku?" pinta Mamori. Dan dengan senang hati Hiruma menyangupinya.

"Kau harus memakannya. Karena rasanya sangat enak," ucap Hiruma lagi sambil membaca menu makanan di sana.

"Hm," balas Mamori. Setelah pesanan datang Mamori mulai memakan makanannya dan nampaknya Mamori sangat menyukainya.

"Bagaimana, kau menyukainya, sialan?" tanya Hiruma sambil memotong daging steak yang dimakannya.

"Hm, ini sangat enak. Dagingnya sangat empuk. Kau banyak tahu tempat makanan lezat," ucap Mamorisambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Aku sudah terlalu lama tinggal di Amerika. Semasa kuliah dulu aku sering bepergian dan berjalan-jalan bersama teman-temanku," cerita Hiruma. Mamori mulai tertarik mendengar cerita Hiruma.

"Kau sudah pernah ke beberapa kota selain New York?" tanya Mamori penasaran.

"Banyak, aku sudah pernah ke San Fransisco, Philadelphia, Los Angles, Chicago, Washinton D.C, Las Vegas, Boston, Houston, dan lain-lain. Semua itu menyenangkan" cerita Hiruma. Mamori semakin penasaran dengan Hiruma setelah ia merasa jatuh cinta pada Hiruma. Mamori ingin tahu semua tentang Hiruma.

"Pasti menyenangkan bisa bepergian seperti itu," gumam Mamori.

"Kau ingin bepergian seperti itu? Aku bisa mengajakmu jika kau mau," tawar Hiruma. Ia memandang Mamori sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ah tidak, mungkin aku akan pergi jalan-jalan sendiri suatu hari nanti," jawab Mamori. Ia tahu sekarang ia sedang gugup.

"Mungkin setelah kita menikah, aku akan mengajakmu berbulan madu mengelilingi tempat-tempat menarik," Mamori langsung melebarkan matanya. Oh ya tentu saja wajahnya memanas kini. Hiruma senang sekali mengatakan hal yang membuat Mamori tiba-tiba berhenti bernafas.

"Jangan suka berbicara sembarangan, Hiruma- _kun_ ," ucap Mamori yang wajahnya sudah memerah seperti apel.

"Aku tidak berbicara sembarangan. Itu mimpi sialanku dari semenjak beberapa tahun yang lalu," aku Hiruma diselingi dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Mimpi yang aneh," komentar Mamori. Mamori memilih menunduk dan memakan makanannya. Jantungnya tidak karuan.

" _Weekend_ ini, bersiap-siaplah. Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu kepadamu," ujar Hiruma sambil melanjutkan makannya kembali. Mamori mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Hiruma beberapa saat.

"Apa?" tanya Mamori penasaran.

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri," jawab Hiruma dengan masih diiringi senyum khas Hiruma yang membuatnya semakin tampan.

"Baiklah, asalkan jangan yang aneh-aneh aku akan menerimanya," jawab Mamori. Lalu mereka berdua melanjutkan acara makan mereka. Lantunan musik instrumen dan seriosa khas Prancis membuat suasana sangat romantis.

"Kau tahu lagu ini?" tanya Mamori mendengar lagu seriosa yang terdengar di restoran tersebut.

"Ini Edith Piaf, judul lagunya _Non Je Ne Regrette Rien_ _,_ " jawab Hiruma sambil mengingat-ngingat lirik lagu tersebut.

"Lagu ini bagus sekali. Kau banyak tahu tentang lagu Prancis?" tanya Mamori yang cukup terkejut karena Hiruma tahu lagu itu.

"Hm, lagu ini bagus sekali. Lagu _Padam-padam_ Edith Piaf juga bagus. Hm... lumayan, teman dekatku semasa kuliah adalah orang Prancis, dia sering memutar-mutar lagu Prancis sewaktu di apartemen kami yang lama. Jadi aku cukup banyak tahu," jawab Hiruma.

Mamori yakin sekarang ia sudah jatuh cinta dengan Hiruma sepenuhnya, sangat-sangat jatuh cinta pada Hiruma. Ah rasa jatuh cinta itu menyenangkan pikir Mamori. Seperti soda yang membuncah dan ada kupu-kupu yang menari-nari di perutnya. Menimbulkan sensasi sengatan yang luar biasa di hatinya. Membuat sudut bibirnya terus terangkat mengulas senyum.

"Kau banyak tahu segala hal. Itu cukup mengagumkan dibalik semua sifat menyebalkanmu itu," puji Mamori tulus dengan senyum malaikat andalannya.

"Ya, itu termasuk pesonaku," kata Hiruma dengan sedikit percaya diri. Mamori mau tidak mau tersenyum lagi dengan lebih lebar.

"Hm, caramu cukup bagus" sahut Mamori.

"Sudahlah, habiskan makanan sialanmu. Setelah ini kau harus pulang, kau harus istirahat," ucapnya sambil melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

 _Weekend_ telah tiba, hari ini seperti yang dijanjikan Hiruma. Ia akan mengajak Mamori untuk berkencan. Cuaca New York City sangat mendukung. Pagi hari yang cerah seperti merestui mereka untuk berkencan. Hiruma sudah bangun dari pagi dan telah mempersiapkan semuanya untuk hari ini.

"Hari ini kau menjadi miliku Mamori Anezaki," gumam Hiruma sambil memain-mainkan kunci mobilnya dan turun ke parkiran apartemennya yang terletak di daerah Lincoln Aveneu.

"Hei Suzuna sialan, kau sudah siap melakukan seperti yang aku perintahkan?" tanya Hiruma di telpon.

"Sudah, kau berhutang banyak kepadaku, Youichi," sahut Suzuna di seberang telpon.

"Hitung saja hutangku padamu itu. Aku akan melunasinya nanti," balas Hiruma terkekeh. Setelah sambungan terputus Hiruma fokus menyetir. Ia mengarahkan mobilnya kearah Greenwich Village tempat apartemen Mamori berada.

Mamori baru saja selesai berpakaian. Beberapa kali ia memutar dirinya di pantulan kaca. Mamori memakai terusan putih selutut tanpa lengan. Ia gerai rambut coklat panjangnya. Cantik. Itu kata yang pas untuk mengambarkan sosok Mamori sekarang. Setelah beberapa kali memastikan penampilannya. Interkom apartemen Mamori akhirnya berbunyi. Mamori tersenyum kecil karena ia tahu itu Hiruma.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanyanya ketika Mamori membuka pintu apartemennya. Hiruma cukup terkejut atau lebih tepatnya terpesona melihat penampilan Mamori.

"Hm, ingin pergi sekarang?" tanya Mamori.

"Ya, tentu saja. Memangnya aku mau menunggumu lebih lama lagi," jawab Hiruma. Ia tersenyum sambil memperhatikan penampilan Mamori.

"Aku akan mengambil tasku dulu," ucap Mamori yang langsung masuk kedalam apartemennya lagi. Hiruma tersenyum kecil. Setelah itu Mamori muncul lagi dengan membawa tasnya.

"Sialan, kau terlihat sangat cantik seperti itu," puji Hiruma yang membuat rona merah di wajah Mamori kembali berpendar.

"Terima kasih, Hiruma- _kun_ ," jawab Mamori dengan senyum malu-malunya.

"Youichi. Panggil aku seperti itu mulai sekarang," perintah Hiruma. Mamori mengangguk karena ia tahu itu artinya Hiruma memang sudah menganggapnya berbeda. "Ayo, aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa melupakan hari ini," sambung Hiruma sambil mengandeng tangan kanan Mamori. Mamori sedikit kaget ketika Hiruma mengandeng tangannya.

"Youichi!" kaget Mamori. Jantungnya seperti terlonjat keluar dari sarangnya.

"Kau keberatan?" tanya Hiruma melihat Mamori sedikit merasa tidak nyaman ketika Hiruma mengandeng tangannya.

"Ah tidak, maafkan aku. Aku hanya kaget," jawab Mamori sambil memberikan senyuman kecil. Hiruma juga ikut tersenyum.

"Akan terasa aneh jika kita berkencan namun tidak bergandengan tangan," ucap Hiruma sambil mengeratkan pegangan tangannya di jari jemari Mamori.

Mereka berdua menuruni tangga batu di apartemen Mamori. Mamori berusaha menahan agar semburat merah di wajahnya itu tidak kentara. Mamori tahu kini ia merasa sangat nyaman di dekat Hiruma. Hiruma memperlakukannya sangat berbeda dengan dulu dan Mamori menyukai itu semua.

"Sesuai janjiku kemarin. Aku akan mengabulkan impianmu," ucap Hiruma ketika mereka berdua berada di mobil. Mamori sedikit kaget dan menoleh kepada Hiruma yang berada di sampingnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Mamori heran.

"Empire State Building, kau ingin naik kesana," jawab Hiruma. Mamori mengernyit heran lalu ia tertawa.

"Youichi, kau serius? Bukankah tiket masuk ke sana cukup mahal?" tanya Mamori sambil tertawa. Hiruma tersenyum lebar, itu pertama kalinya Mamori memanggil namanya, bukan nama keluarganya.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Baiklah, kau lihat saja nanti," ucap Hiruma dengan senyum yang mampu membuat Mamori susah bernafas.

Hiruma membawa Mamori ke daerah Empire State Building. Sesampainya di dalam gedung tersebut Hiruma langsung mengajak Mamori menaiki lift. Mereka berdua menuju lantai teratas gedung tersebut. Mamori cukup tidak percaya Hiruma membawanya ke puncak tertinggi gedung tersebut. Hiruma tahu benar Mamori nampak terkejut saat ini.

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku sekarang?" tanya Hiruma ketika mereka berada di lift menuju lantai teratas. Hiruma dan Mamori didampingi oleh beberapa orang yang merupakan pihak pengawas gedung tersebut.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan ide untuk benar-benar mengajakku ke sini?" tanya Mamori penasaran.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, yang kau perlukan sekarang adalah menikmatinya. Kesempatan ini hanya sekali," jawab Hiruma sambil menatap Mamori dengan senyumnya. Mamori nampak terharu. Ah laki-laki ini sepertinya memang mencintainya, Mamori tahu itu. Dia banyak berkorban dan melakukan hal-hal yang membuat Mamori tercengang.

Mereka berdua kini sudah sampai di atas puncak Empire State Building. Lantai 102. Angin kencang menerpa tubuh mereka. Tapi itu tidak berarti bagi Mamori. Ia langsung ingin menangis bahagia. Dari sini Mamori bisa melihat hamparan New York City yang sangat indah. Mamori bisa melihat patung Liberty dari kejauhan, gedung-gedung kecil di Madison Square, perkantoran di Manhattan, Kota Brooklyn di sebelah Manhattan. Semuanya membuat Mamori tercengang. Hiruma puas sangat puas bisa melihat Mamori senang.

"Youichi, ini nyata?" tanya Mamori seolah tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja, sialan. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Kau senang?" tanya Hiruma sambil terus mengengam tangan Mamori.

"Sangat... sangat senang. Terima kasih," ucap Mamori langsung memeluk Hiruma untuk mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya. Hiruma membalas pelukan Mamori dengan erat. Sudah lama ia ingin memeluk tubuh gadis ini.

"Aku melakukannya untukmu. Kau harus membayar mahal untuk semua yang aku lakukan," bisik Hiruma di telinga Mamori. Meskipun suara angin lebih kencang, tapi Mamori bisa mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum di balik punggung Hiruma.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih, Youichi," ucap Mamori terus-terusan.

"Kau akan melihat hal yang kau impikan lagi nanti, jadi jangan katakan terima kasih sekarang," kata Hiruma yang terus mengusap punggung Mamori. Mamori melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Hiruma. Hiruma tersenyum.

"Masih ada?" tanya Mamori heran.

"Tentu saja, sialan," jawab Hiruma. Hiruma menyibakan rambut Mamori yang tertiup angin. Ia menatap lembut wajah Mamori. Mamori tahu wajahnya kini memerah. Tapi sudahlah Mamori tidak perduli, Hiruma pasti sudah melihatnya. Perlahan Hiruma mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium Mamori. Mamori menutup matanya dan menerima ciuman dari Hiruma. Ah sangat romantis, Hiruma mencium Mamori dipuncak Empire State Building. Siapa yang tidak iri dengan hal ini.

"Kau tahu, aku hanya ingin satu kali saja berada di sini. Dan satu kali pula aku ingin hal ini terjadi dalam hidupku. Aku sudah memikirkan ini beberapa hari lamanya. Sebenarnya aku sedikit gugup. Ya hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu ini hampir saja membuatku authis" ucap Hiruma. Mamori sedikit menegang mendengar perkataan Hiruma. Bolehkan Mamori berharap jika Hiruma ingin menyatakan cinta padanya. Ya Mamori berani berharap.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan," ucap Mamori dengan sedikit gugup.

"Mamori Anezaki, maukah kau menikah denganku? Menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya?" pinta Hiruma. Mamori sungguh tidak menyangkah jika Hiruma akan langsung melamarnya di sini. Tebakan Mamori salah. Hiruma bukan menyatakan cinta padanya, tapi melamar. Itu bahkan sudah lebih dari pernyataan cinta.

Untuk beberapa saat Mamori tercengang. Hiruma melamarnya diatas puncak Empire State Building. Oh _dear_! Tidak pernah terpikirkan dalam hidup Mamori jika ia akan dilamar di tempat yang sangat luar biasa ini. Hiruma selalu melakukan hal yang mengejutkan dan Mamori selalu dibuatnya bahagia akan kejutan itu. Dia beruntung dicintai oleh seorang Youichi Hiruma, dulu dia seperti iblis yang terus-terusan menggangu Mamori, namun sekarang menjadi malaikat pendampingnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, jadi maukah kau menerimaku?" tanya Hiruma sekali lagi karena Mamori hanya diam. Diam karena ia terlalu kaget. Mamori mengganguk menerima lamaran Hiruma. Sangat naif jika ia menolak.

"Aku menerimanya, tidak berniat menolaknya sedikit pun," ucap Mamori dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Ia menahan tangisnya.

"Bagus, memang itu mauku," Hiruma memeluk Mamori. Hiruma memeluknya sangat erat. Mamori membalasnya tidak kalah erat.

"Aku mencintai Youichi Hiruma, entah sejak kapan. Tapi aku selalu nyaman bersamanya," balas Mamori. Hiruma sekali lagi mencium Mamori. Itu ciuman kedua mereka diatas Empire State Building.

.

.

Hiruma terus mengengam tangan Mamori. Mereka berniat menonton pertunjukan drama di Broadway. Rona bahagia keduanya sangat terlihat. Mamori merasa sangat bahagia. Kini Hiruma tengah mewujudkan mimpi Mamori yang ke dua. Ia membawa Mamori menonton pertunjukan drama.

"Suzuna sialan itu bermain dalam drama kali ini," ucap Hiruma.

"Suzuna, temanmu yang di Juilliard?" tanya Mamori. Hiruma mengganguk.

"Ya, dia sangat berbakat bermain drama. Dia salah satu guru pemain drama terbaik tamatan Juilliard. Kau tahu, dia khusus mengundangmu. Lihatlah tiket nama ini. Tempat duduk VVIP untuk kita berdua," kata Hiruma sambil menunjukan tiket tersebut kepada Mamori.

Mata Mamori berbinar. Mimpinya yang kedua untuk menonton drama di Broadway akhirnya terkabul, tidak tanggung-tanggung Mamori diundang langsung oleh artisnya dan mendapat tempat duduk VVIP. Beruntungnya hidup Mamori, tapi yang paling menguntungkan adalah Hiruma menjadi kekasihnya dan calon suaminya. Hiruma memang sengaja meminta pertolongan pada Suzuna. Membeli tiket untuk menonton di Broadway bukan masalah bagi Hiruma. Tetapi masalahnya adalah untuk mendapatkan tiket tersebut bukan mudah. Harus memesan jauh-jauh hari karena tiket di Broadway cepat sekali habis. Jadilah Hiruma meminta Suzuna untuk mendapatkannya.

"Bagaimana, kau senang?" tanya Hiruma ketika pertunjukan drama sedang berlangsung.

"Hm, senang sekali. Ini mengagumkan," jawab Mamori sambil terus melihat ketengah panggung.

"Aku senang karena kau sangat bahagia hari ini. Aku benar kan akan membuatmu tidak bisa melupakan hari ini," ucap Hiruma yang menggengam tangan Mamori lagi.

"Ya kau benar, aku sangat bahagia. Dan aku tidak akan melupakan hari ini, ini kencan pertama kita setelah berhubungan. Aku akan mencatatnya di kalender, nanti kita akan merayakannya setiap tahun bagaimana?" tanya Mamori.

"Tentu saja, kita harus merayakannya. Setiap hari itu lebih bagus," sahut Hiruma. Ia menggengam tangan Mamori lagi. Lalu keduanya menonton drama. Mereka melihat Suzuna diatas panggung terlihat sangat mendalami karakternya.

"Ada satu mimpi sialanmu yang tidak bisa aku wujudkan," ucap Hiruma yang membuat Mamori menoleh.

"Apa yang tidak bisa kau wujudkan. Semuanya sudah kau wujudkan," ucap Mamori dengan heran.

"Memasuki gedung putih," jawab Hiruma. Mamori tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Itu tidak terlalu penting, Youichi. Kau mewujudkan kedua mimpiku ini saja aku sudah sangat bahagia," kata Mamori sambil tersenyum kepada Hiruma.

"Aku akan menggantinya dengan yang lain, bagaimana?" tanya Hiruma sambil menatap Mamori yang berada di sampingnya.

"Tidak perlu, kau tidak perlu melakukannya ,Youichi. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Sungguh!" Mamori meyakinkan Hiruma jika semua hal yang telah diberikan Hiruma kepadanya sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Tidak. Aku akan melakukannya," keras Hiruma.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Mamori mengalah.

"Mengajakmu berbulan madu dan mengelilingi New York, California, Alaska, Texas, San Fransisco, Los Angeles, Washinton, dan lain-lain. Bila perlu Amerika dan Eropa serta Asia," ucap Hiruma yang membuat Mamori langsung tertawa.

"Kau berlebihan. Kita menikah saja belum," balas Mamori masih tertawa.

"Bagaimana jika kita percepat saja pernikahannya, _weekend_ ini bagaimana?" tanya Hiruma lagi. Ia tersenyum sekarang. Mereka berdua bahkan lupa sedang menonton drama.

"Itu terlalu cepat, orang tuaku perlu mengenalmu dulu, bukan?" sahut Mamori lagi. Ia mau tidak mau tertawa.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau dua minggu lagi?" tanya Hiruma lagi. Hiruma nampaknya sangat tidak sabar.

"Masih terlalu cepat,Youichi. Orang pasti menyangka jika aku sudah hamil duluan karena menikah cepat-cepat," jawab Mamori lagi.

"Biarkan saja apa kata orang-orang sialan. Aku tidak perduli karena memang aku akan menghamilimu nanti," jawab Hiruma acuh. Mamori tertawa pelan. Hiruma memang seperti itu. "Tiga minggu lagi?" tanya Hiruma lagi. Mamori mencubit pelan lengan Hiruma.

"Itu masih terlalu cepat, Youichi. Hm, dua bulan lagi" jawab Mamori mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Itu terlalu lama," sekarang giliran Hiruma yang protes.

"Satu setengah bulan lagi bagaimana?" tanya Mamori. Hiruma berpikir sejenak dan kali ini ia setuju.

"Baiklah, satu setengah bulan lagi dari sekarang kau akan resmi menjadi istriku," ucapan Hiruma yang membuat Mamori tersenyum. Lalu keduanya sama-sama tersenyum dan menikmati tontonan drama tersebut. Kebahagiaan di bawah langit kota New York menjadi milik mereka.

.

 **END.**

.

 **Maaf ya endingnya jelek sekali ekekekke. Mau spesial part? Kalau mau silahkan RnR nanti saya post secepatnya. Thanks and See Yaa-Haa XD**


	3. Chapter 3 : Special Part

Ini adalah spesial part seperti yang saya janjikan, maaf ya mungkin memang tidak bagus ehehehe. Dan untuk semua yang review, terima kasih banyak sudah membaca. See you next fanfiction yang pastinya OOC dan jalan-jalan lagi menjelajahi suatu negara serta ide anti mainstream ekekkek. See Yaa-Haa XD

.

 **Based on 'Eyeshield 21' by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

 **Main Cast : Youichi Hiruma, Mamori Anezaki**

 **Extended Cast : Karin Koizumi, Suzuna Taki**

 **Genre : Romantic, Drama, Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

.

 **Special Part**

"Kau yakin tidak ingin pernikahan kita di gelar di New York?" tanya Hiruma kepada Mamori ketika mereka berdua tengah makan siang di Koreantown di daerah Broadway tepatnya di restoran Kunjip, restoran tersebut sangat ramai meskipun kecil. Disana surganya makanan Korea, begitu banyak restoran dan toko-toko yang bertuliskan huruf Hangul. Mamori baru tahu di New York ada Koreantown dan ia sangat senang mengetahui kenyataan ini.

"Tidak, aku ingin di Jepang," jawab Mamori sambil menyuap kembali Kimchinya. Hari itu Mamori mengajak Hiruma untuk makan di restoran Korea.

"Baiklah-baiklah kita sepakat di Jepang," Mamori langsung tersenyum ketika Hiruma mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Aku ingin pestanya diadakan di taman yang indah," pinta Mamori lagi. Hiruma tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Hm, aku akan mengurusnya. Lalu bulan madu kita ingin kemana?" tanya Hiruma sambil memperhatikan Mamori yang sedang makan.

Mamori nampak berfikir sebentar sambil memain-mainkan sumpitnya. Lalu ia mendapatkan ide yang menurutnya sangat bagus dan Mamori berniat menjahili Hiruma. Dulu Hiruma yang selalu menjahilinya, sekarang Mamori ingin menjahili Hiruma.

"Aku ingin bulan madu di luar angkasa. Bagaimana? Kau bisa mengabulkannya?" tanya Mamori sambil tersenyum mengoda Hiruma.

"luar angkasa?" ucap Hiruma terkejut. Mamori tertawa melihat ekspesi Hiruma.

"Hm, aku ingin hal yang tidak biasa," jawab Mamori lagi. Ia tersenyum lebar melihat wajah Hiruma didepannya.

"Baiklah jika kau menginginkannya. Tidak masalah, sekali keberangkatan paket keluar angkasa adalah sepuluh miliar untuk satu orang, jadi untuk kita berdua adalah dua puluh miliar," ujar Hiruma menghitung, tapi setelahnya ia mengaruk kepalanya karena jumlah yang ia dapat sangat luar biasa. "Heh tapi darimana aku bisa dapat uang sebanyak itu" ucap Hiruma sambil menghelah nafasnya. Mamori benar-benar tertawa puas.

"Kau tidak bisa mengabulkannya," goda Mamori masih saja tertawa.

"Ganti yang lain saja, sialan. Keliling Eropa, Asia, Amerika, Australia, Afrika?" tanya Hiruma memberikan tawaran.

"Kalau itu tentu saja aku mau, kau sudah pernah menjanjikannya kepadaku, bukan. Tapi aku tidak perlu semuanya. Hm, ada satu tempat yang ingin sekali aku kunjungi untuk bulan madu kita," ucap Mamori. Hiruma menatap Mamori yang berada di depannya sambil tersenyum.

"Dimana tempat sialan itu, sebutkan saja," kata Hiruma.

"Hm, kutub selatan," jawab Mamori dengan riangnya. Hiruma langsung menghentikan senyumnya ketika mendengar jawaban Mamori. 'Kutub selatan' adakah tempat yang lebih dingin lagi dari itu, manusia mana yang bisa bertahan hidup di suhu minus 50 derajat celcius tersebut?

"Kau ingin berbulan madu atau menguji nyali, wanita sialan?" tanya Hiruma sambil menatap datar wajah Mamori yang kini sudah tertawa-tawa kembali.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Youichi- _kun_. Jangan menampakan wajah seperti itu," ucap Mamori yang tertawa melihat wajah Hiruma. Lalu Mamori mencubit kecil hidung Hiruma.

"Jadi katakan dimana tempat sialan yang kau inginkan?" tanya Hiruma sambil mengengam tangan Mamori yang tadi mencubit hidungnya.

"Aku ingin sekali ke Prancis tepatnya ke Paris dan kota-kota indah disana," jawab Mamori. Hiruma tersenyum mendengar perkataan Mamori.

"Kau pandai memilih tempat bagus, baiklah kita keliling Eropa bagaimana?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori senang bukan main dan ia mengganguk setuju.

"Pernikahan kita masih tiga minggu lagi, aku sudah tidak sabar," ucap Hiruma masih mengengam tangan Mamori.

"Heh dasar," kata Mamori sambil menatap kejam Hiruma lalu ia tersenyum setelahnya. "Seminggu sebelum pernikahan kita akan pulang ke Jepang, kau sudah meminta izin?" tanya Mamori.

"Besok aku akan memintanya, kau sendiri sudah meminta izin?" tanya Hiruma.

"Sudah, aku sudah memintanya dari minggu lalu," jawab Mamori. Ia minum air putih di depannya sebentar.

"Kita perlu mengajak teman-teman sialanmu dan teman sialanku juga. Bagaimana?" tanya Hiruma lagi.

"Temanku hanya Karin dan Keyla, hanya dua itu saja yang perlu datang ke pernikahan kita" ucap Mamori.

"Kau melupakan Suzuna gadis cerewet dan sialan yang telah memberimu tiket menonton di Broadway," ucap Hiruma mengingatkan. Mamori baru ingat dan ia langsung meralat kata-katanya.

"Ah benar, Suzuna- _chan_ juga," ucap Mamori.

"Kalau seperti itu aku akan segera memesan tiket. Hah, jam makan siang kita sudah hampir habis. Cepat habiskanlah makanmu," ucap Hiruma sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Kau tidak makan lagi?" tanya Mamori sambil melanjutkan makannya.

"Aku sudah kenyang karena melihatmu," goda Hiruma. Wajah Mamori langsung bersemu merah mendengarnya.

.

.

"Kau sekarang nampak berbeda sekali Mamori, wajahmu selalu tersenyum" goda Karin ketika ia dan Mamori serta Keyla Aurete berjalan-jalan. Mereka menemani Mamori mencari perlengkapan untuk pernikahan Mamori di daerah Madison Square.

"Lihat wajahnya tampak merona," kata Keyla yang juga ikut mengoda Mamori.

"Kalian berdua berhentilah mengodaku," ucap Mamori malu.

"Tidak aku sangkah ternyata Hiruma mencintaimu, dia bahkan melamarmu dengan cara yang amat sangat romantis. Oh aku iri dengan hal ini, kau benar-benar beruntung. Ini seperti didalam drama!" kata Keyla sambil memainkan mimik wajahnya dengan penuh kedramatisan. Ini akibat ia terlalu mengilai drama.

"Aku tidak seberuntung itu," ucap Mamori merendah. Kini mereka menjalankan kakinya memasuki tokoh perhiasan Jewerlers On Fifth disana memang pusat perdangan perhiasan. Banyak toko-toko perhiasan yang berlokasi di sana.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi membeli cincin pernikahamu bersama Hiruma saja?" tanya Karin.

"Aku tidak membelinya hari ini, hanya ingin melihat saja," jawab Mamori sambil memperhatikan cincin-cincin dan perhiasan lainnya di etalase toko tersebut.

"Kau harus memilih perhiasan yang mahal. Kau harus lakukan itu, ini satu kali seumur hidup," ucap Keyla mengoda Mamori.

"Kau mengajarkanku hal seperti itu, sebaiknya kau lakukan itu kepada kekasihmu jika ia akan menikahimu nanti," jawab Mamori. Keyla tertawa mendengar jawaban Mamori. "Aku tidak butuh barang mahal sebagai pengikat kami, asalkan itu suci dan bertahan lama maka aku akan memilihnya," jawab Mamori. Kedua sahabat Mamori kembali mengoda Mamori lagi.

"Benar apa yang aku katakan kepadamu, kau dan Hiruma memang cocok, kalian saling mencintai. _Fantastic best couple in New York i think? Yeeah that's true_ _!_ " ucap Karin sambil tertawa renyah. Mau tidak mau Mamori bahagia dengan perkataan Karin. Ia merasa sangat beruntung Hiruma memilihnya. Reaksi Keyla dan Karin sesaat setelah tahu mengenai hubungan Mamori dan Hiruma adalah terkejut. Mereka tidak menyangkah ternyata Hiruma selama ini mencintai Mamori.

" _She have big lucky, and we so envy with her_ _!_ " sambung Keyla yang membuat Mamori tambah tersenyum.

"Kalian juga akan mendapatkan hal yang sama sepertiku, aku tidak seberuntung itu," ucap Mamori merendah lagi.

"Yeah, aku berharap kisah cintaku seindah kisahmu," ucap Karin. Setelah tertawa-tawa mereka bertiga kini sibuk memilih-milih kembali cincin yang cocok untuk Mamori.

"Semua cincin disini cantik-cantik, aku ingin memilikinya juga," ucap Keyla dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Mamori, diacara pernikahanmu nanti apakah kami akan memakai _Kimono_?" tanya Karin. Mamori tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Karin, gadis ini benar-benar sangat minim tentang budaya Jepang.

"Ya tentu saja, ibuku sudah mempersiapkan _Kimono_ untuk kalian berdua," jawab Mamori.

"Benarkah? Wah kami sangat merepotkanmu" kata Keyla.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Kalian tidak keberatan bukan memakai _Kimono_. Hm, terutama kau Keyla." ucap Mamori. Keyla mengeleng cepat dan tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Itu akan menjadi pengalamanku memakai pakaian yang mengagumkan. Aku menyukai pakaian adat kalian, itu terlihat sopan menurutku," jawab Keyla jujur.

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu. Hm, sebaiknya kita keluar dari sini, aku belum menemukan cincin yang cocok untukku, mungkin bersama Youichi aku bisa menemukannya nanti," ucap Mamori. Lalu ketiganya keluar dari tokoh perhiasan tersebut, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka disaat-saat terakhir sahabat mereka sebelum melepas status _single_ -nya.

.

.

"Kau ingin makan diluar atau memasak untuk makan malam ini?" tanya Hiruma ketika mereka berdua di dalam lift.

"Kau ingin aku memasak atau makan di luar?" tanya Mamori balik.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan diluar" jawab Hiruma dan disambut Mamori dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita akan makan dimana?" tanya Mamori.

"Bagaimana jika kita ke Bryant Park, kita makan di Bryant Park Grill Café," kata Hiruma sambil mengengam erat tangan Mamori yang ada di sampingnya.

"Boleh, aku ingin sekali kesana," jawab Mamori sambil tersenyum pada Hiruma. Mereka menuju ke parkiran tempat Hiruma memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Kalau seperti itu kita akan memesan meja dulu, kau tahu tempat sialan sangat ramai," ucap Hiruma sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya. Kini ia tengah sibuk memesan meja secara online di Bryant Park.

"Bagaimana? Ada meja kosong?" tanya Mamori. Hiruma mengangguk dan tersenyum. Lalu ia membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Mamori.

"Kita selalu beruntung mendapat tempat disaat-saat seperti ini. Lihatlah, tuhan pun sepertinya sangat merestui kita berdua," ucap Hiruma yang membuat Mamori merona merah.

Sekarang mereka berdua sudah ada di dalam mobil Hiruma. Hari sudah beranjak sore dan mendekati malam, New York City semakin ramai. Terutama di Bryant Park, Mamori yakin di dalam Bryant Park Grill Cafe pasti lebih ramai dari di luarnya. Dan betul saja tebakan Mamori, Bryant Park Grill Cafe sangat ramai. Restoran yang menyajikan menu-menu lezat tersebut mempunyai tempat _outdor_ dan _indor_. Jika memilih tempat _outdor_ , maka kita bisa melihat gedung-gedung di Manhattan yang berwarna-warni karena lampu-lampunya yang sangat indah dan beratapkan langit New York yang selalu bersih serta dihiasi bintang. Sedangkan jika kita memilih tempat _indor_ , maka kita akan dimanjakan dengan lantunan lagu-lagu serta tata ruang yang sangat indah, ruangan yang hampir semua bagiannya adalah jendela besar yang langsung menghadap ke taman Bryant Park dan gedung-gedung di Manhattan. Mamori dan Hiruma duduk di meja bulat yang berada di samping jendela besar, dari sana Mamori bisa melihat gedung-gedung pencakar langit kota New York.

Mamori tersenyum bahagia, Hiruma sangat tahu apa yang bisa membuatnya bahagia. Mamori sangat senang sekarang, ditambah ia bisa duduk di dekat jendela besar yang diluarnya dipenuhi dengan tumbuhan bunga merambat yang tertata rapi dan suasana yang romantis, ah sekarang Mamori yakin ia sangat beruntung.

"Kau ingin memesan apa?" tanya Hiruma memberikan menu kepada Mamori serta menyadarkan Mamori dari hayalan indahnya.

"Kau tahu kan aku tidak terlalu tahu mengenai menu-menu ini, kau mau memilihkannya untuk calon istrimu ini?" tanya Mamori sambil tersenyum manis kepada Hiruma.

"Oh ya tentu saja aku akan melakukannya, sialan. Aku akan memilihkan makanan yang enak dan lezat untuk calon istri sialanku," jawab Hiruma dengan senyum tidak kalah manisnya.

"Untuk _appetizers_ nya bagaimana kalau aku pesankan _Petite Barcelona Cod Cake_?" tanya Hiruma.

"Itu makanan seperti apa?" tanya Mamori. Hiruma membaca sekali lagi menu yang ada disana.

"Yang pasti ini lezat, dibalut dengan saus tomat pedas," kata Hiruma menjelaskan sekenanya.

"Hm, sepertinya enak. Lalu untuk makanan beratnya aku ingin yang mengenyangkan, kau tahu sendiri makanan di tempat seperti ini porsinya sedikit sekali. Aku ingin yang banyak," ucap Mamori tanpa malu. Hiruma tertawa mendengar perkataan Mamori.

"Kau pesan dua porsi saja kalau seperti itu. Aku akan memilihkan dua porsi makanan yang enak untukmu," ucap Hiruma mulai membaca menu makanannya.

"Kau ini. Satu saja, kau ingin melihat aku diperhatikan orang-orang karena makan banyak," ucap Mamori menatap Hiruma kejam.

"Salmon filet kau mau?" tanya Hiruma.

"Asalkan porsinya banyak dan mengenyangkan," jawab Mamori. Hiruma geleng-geleng kepala lalu ia tersenyum dan ia juga memesan makanannya.

Setelah pesanan mereka datang keduanya menikmati makan malam tersebut sambil mengobrol. Ruangan memang ramai, namun nyaman untuk mengobrol. Alunan musik lembut menambah kesan romantis di ruangan itu.

"Youichi- _kun_ , bagaimana jika _weekend_ ini kita membeli cincin pernikahan. Kita belum membelinya, bukan?" tanya Mamori. Hiruma mengganguk setuju. Mereka berdua memang belum sempat membeli cincin pernikahan mereka karena keduanya sibuk bekerja.

"Kita akan mencarinya dan membelinya. Aku baru saja akan mengajakmu, tetapi kau sudah mengajukan duluan. Kau sangat tidak sabar untuk segera menikah denganku," goda Hiruma sambil meminum sedikit _wine_ _-_ nya.

"Jangan besar kepala, aku mengajakmu karena aku menginginkan perhiasan," jawab Mamori sambil menatap sebal Hiruma.

"Sialan, mengaku saja, itu tidak sulit," balas Hiruma yang terus mengoda Mamori.

"Aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Heh sudahlah..berhenti mengodaku, kau membuat wajahku panas," ucap Mamori sambil melanjutkan makannya. Hiruma bisa melihat semburat wajah merah Mamori meskipun penerangan dari lampu di ruangan tersebut berwarna keemasan.

"Kau sangat cantik jika malu seperti itu," goda Hiruma sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum manis pada Mamori.

"Oh ibuku sepertinya akan stress mengetahui jika calon menantunya sangat pandai mengoda," ucap Mamori yang sekarang meminum _wine_ _-_ nya.

"Tidak. Ibumu akan bangga mempunyai calon menantu sepertiku," koreksi Hiruma. Mamori kembali menatap kejam Hiruma. Mereka berdua meskipun sudah berpacaran dan bersikap romantis dimana saja, tetapi kadang-kadang keduanya akan mulai meributkan hal kecil yang tidak penting seperti sebelum mereka memulai hubungan.

"Kau tahu, jika kita tidak sedang makan di tempat seperti ini. Aku sudah menutup mulutmu yang selalu bisa menjawab itu dengan plester," jawab Mamori kesal. Tidak, Mamori tidak kesal terhadap Hiruma, tapi begitulah cara mereka menyampaikan cintanya.

"Dan aku akan mencium bibir sialanmu yang selalu tidak mau kalah dariku ini. Bagaimana, itu lebih bagus bukan daripada menutup mulutku dengan plester, lebih mengasyikan jika aku menciumu," kata Hiruma tanpa dosa dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Itu memang kemauanmu," jawab Mamori menatap Hiruma kejam namun ia tersenyum juga setelahnya.

"Ayo habiskan makanan kita. Setelah itu kita pulang, pekerjaan yang akan kita lakukan sebelum cuti masih banyak, kita harus menyelesaikannya sebelum kita benar-benar liburan," kata Hiruma dan disetujui oleh Mamori.

Lalu keduanya menikmati makan malam mereka di tempat yang indah tersebut. New York memang indah dan mengagumkan, membuat kisah cinta yang biasa saja menjadi istimewa karena banyak tempat menakjubkan dan indah yang bisa membuat suasana romantis.

.

.

Langit cerah New York menyambut _weekend_ kali ini, Mamori masih tertidur lelap di kasurnya. Seperti biasa setiap _weekend_ tiba Mamori selalu memanfaatkan waktunya untuk tidur lebih banyak. Tidak ada yang melarangnya, Hiruma tidak melarangnya sama sekali. Ya Mamori bisa melakukan hal itu disaat-saat terakhir ia berstatus ' _single_ ', jika sudah menikah nanti Mamori tentu tidak akan bisa bermalas-malasan seperti ini.

Drrrttt...drrrttt...

Mamori berusaha mengapai-gapai ponselnya yang terletak di meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Ponselnya bergetar tanda pangilan masuk. Mamori tidak melihat sama sekali siapa nama pemanggilnya. Ia langsung menjawab pangilan tersebut.

"Hm..." jawab Mamori yang masih setengah sadar.

"Mamori Anezaki, kau masih tidur jam seperti ini?" ucap suara tersebut. Mamori yang mendengar suara tersebut langsung sadar sepenuhnya.

"Ibu," ucap Mamori yang sekarang berhasil membuka matanya.

"Kau akan segera menikah, kenapa kau baru bangun. Ibu rasa di New York sekarang pukul delapan pagi dan kau masih tidur." ucap ibu Mamori mulai menceramahi Mamori.

"Ibu, aku lembur karena harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan sebelum cuti untuk pernikahanku. Heh aku masih mengantuk Ibu," jawab Mamori dengan nada memelas.

"Ya ampun, ibu lupa akan hal itu. Kau pasti lelah dan banyak lembur. Ya sudah tidurlah lagi, nanti Ibu akan menghubungimu lagi," ucap ibu Mamori. Mamori tersenyum mendengar nada suara ibunya yang terdengar khawatir. Mamori merindukan Jepang dan juga keluarganya.

"Hm, sampaikan salamku untuk Ayah," jawab Mamori, Mamori meneteskan air matanya karena merindukan ibunya. Tinggal jauh dari keluarganya membuat Mamori sering merindukan perhatian ibu dan ayahnya.

"Nanti akan Ibu sampaikan, sudahlah lanjutkan saja tidurmu. Jangan lupa untuk makan teratur dan sampaikan salam Ibu untuk calon menantu Ibu. Kalian berdua sehat-sehatlah disana, jangan sampai tiba di Jepang dan hari pernikahan kalian berdua sakit," kata ibu Mamori panjang lebar. Mamori tersenyum sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Ya, Ibu," jawab Mamori. Lalu sambungan terputus, Mamori merindukan ibunya meskipun baru dua minggu yang lalu ia bertemu dengan ibunya. Dua minggu yang lalu Mamori dan Hiruma ke Jepang, mereka berdua saling memperkenalkan satu sama lain dengan keluarga masing-masing.

Baik Mamori maupun Hiruma keduanya diterima dengan hangat di keluarga masing-masing. Ibu Mamori sangat senang mengetahui calon menantunya adalah anak seorang Menteri di Jepang ditambah penampilan fisik Hiruma yang diatas rata-rata, itu suatu kebanggan bagi ibu Mamori. Bagaimana dengan Mamori di dalam keluarga Hiruma? Jawabannya tidak jauh berbeda. Ibu Hiruma yang seorang Psikolog dan Motivator wanita di Jepang sangat senang dengan Mamori, menurutnya Mamori adalah tipe wanita baik-baik yang bukan memanfaatkan harta atau fisik anaknya saja. Ibu Hiruma sangat tahu hal tersebut dari pertama melihat Mamori.

"Hm, hallo..." jawab Mamori karena ponselnya kembali bergetar disaat ia teringat dengan pertemuan kedua keluarga tersebut.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya pemilik suara yang ternyata adalah Hiruma.

"Ya, aku bangun karena tadi Ibu menelponku," jawab Mamori. Ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Cepat buka pintu apartemenmu, aku di depan," kata Hiruma. Mamori terkejut karena Hiruma ada di depan pintu apartemennya sekarang.

"Kenapa kau selalu datang tiba-tiba?" kesal Mamori sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu apartemennya.

"Karena aku selalu merindukanmu dan aku akan datang kapan saja jika aku tidak bisa menahan rinduku meskipun itu secara tiba-tiba," jawab Hiruma. Mamori tersenyum kecil. Lalu ia membuka pintu apartemennya dan kini Mamori melihat Hiruma masih memegang ponselnya serta tersenyum ke arah Mamori.

"Kau selalu punya jawaban untuk setiap pertanyaan," ucap Mamori. Hiruma tersenyum dan memasukan ponsel ke saku jeansnya.

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanya Hiruma sambil mengelus kepala Mamori.

"Nyenyak. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya balik Mamori.

"Tidak cukup nyenyak karena aku merindukanmu" jawab Hiruma dan membuat Mamori langsung merona merah.

"Youichi, kapan kau akan berhenti membuat wajahku merona seperti ini!" ucap Mamori sambil menunduk malu. Hiruma melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemen Mamori lalu ia menutup pintunya. Hiruma tersenyum dan mengangkat wajah Mamori yang menunduk.

"Aku rasa itu tidak akan bisa dihentikan," jawab Hiruma sambil tersenyum manis. Hiruma mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium Mamori. Mamori tidak menolaknya, bagi Mamori itu sudah seperti asupan energi untuknya, ah ralat ! bukan hanya Mamori saja tapi bagi keduanya.

"Nanti setelah kita menikah, aku bebas menciummu kapan saja," kata Hiruma setelah mereka berciuman cukup lama.

"Itu memang keinginanmu," jawab Mamori sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kita hari ini akan kemana?" tanya Mamori.

"Membeli cincin pernikahan sialan kita," jawab Hiruma. Ah Mamori senang dengan kenyataan dan kata-kata Hiruma tersebut.

"Baiklah, oh ya kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Mamori. Hiruma menggeleng lalu ia tersenyum lagi. Ah efek jatuh cinta selalu membuat senyum tidak pernah pudar dari wajah keduanya.

"Aku akan memasak, kita sarapan bersama. Oke!" ucap Mamori. Hiruma menyetujuinya lalu keduanya melangkah kedapur Mamori. Hiruma melihat Mamori memasak sambil duduk di bangku meja makan di apartemen Mamori.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memilikinya," guman Hiruma sambil tersenyum dan terus menatap Mamori yang sedang memasak.

.

.

Hiruma menggengam erat tangan Mamori yang ada di sampingnya. Mereka berdua tengah berjalan melewati toko-toko di jalanan Madison Aveneu. Hiruma mengajak Mamori memasuki beberapa toko perhiasan. Cukup lama berkeliling dan menentukan serta memilih cincin yang cocok untuk pernikahan mereka, keduanya memutuskan membeli cincin emas putih dua puluh empat karat dengan hiasan permata _saphire blue_ kecil pada ketiga sisi depan cincin tersebut. Perpaduan warna cincin yang sangat serasi dan anggun menurut Mamori.

"Aku menyukai cincin pernikahan kita, unik dan sangat cantik," ucap Mamori sambil mengingat cincin yang tadi dipilihnya.

"Ya kau memang pandai memilih barang sialan yang bagus. Pakaian untuk pernikahan kita juga sudah selesai dibuat. Kau ingin melihatnya?" tanya Hiruma.

"Sungguh? Ah tentu saja. Pasti sangat cantik," jawab Mamori dengan raut wajah yang sangat bahagia.

"Tentu saja, apalagi jika kau yang memakainya," jawab Hiruma sambil membalas senyum Mamori.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar. Ayo kita kesana," ajak Mamori yang langsung mengandeng lengan Hiruma dan membelokan arah jalannya menuju parkiran mobil Hiruma.

"Kau sudah tidak sabar sekali. Baiklah tuan putri sialan, kita akan melihatnya," jawab Hiruma sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Mamori dan mereka berdua menuju parkiran mobil Hiruma. Hiruma membawa Mamori ke toko butik perancang busana pengantin di daerah SoHo (South and Houston), di daerah tersebut banyak toko-toko dengan brand terkenal seperti Prada, Armani, Burbbery, Louis Vuitton, Dior, Lacoste, Chanel, Crocs, Guess, Hugo Boss, dan lain-lain. Mereka memasuki butik kepunyaan Vera Wang, salah satu perancang pakaian pengantin terbaik di New York bahkan di Amerika.

Sebenarnya Mamori tidak ingin segala sesuatu yang menyangkut pernikahannya dibalut dengan kemewahan. Seperti gaun pengantin kali ini, gaun pengantin tersebut sangat mahal harganya ditambah dengan cincin pernikahan mereka yang boleh dibilang setara dengan gaji Mamori bekerja di New York selama dua tahun. Hiruma, dia semua yang mengaturnya dan itu alasan Mamori tidak bisa menolaknya. Kalian tahu apa yang dilakukan Hiruma setelah melamar Mamori keesokan harinya? Hiruma langsung mengajak Mamori mendatangi butik Vera Wang dan memesan gaun pengantin serta langsung mengurus segala yang menyangkut tentang pernikahan mereka. Itu semua karena Hiruma tidak main-main dan benar-benar ingin memiliki serta mencintai Mamori sepenuhnya. Mamori benar-benar sangat beruntung.

"Cantik sekali," gumam Mamori melihat gaun pengantin yang berwarna putih bersih tersebut melekat pada patung pigura di butik Vera Wang.

"Kau ingin mencobanya?" tanya Vera Wang sang desingner.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Mamori dengan gembiranya. Hiruma tentu saja senang karena Mamori nampak sangat bahagia sekarang ini. Ia menunggu Mamori yang sedang berganti pakaian.

" _You know, you are lucky man. She is very beautiful and she will be more beautiful after wearing her wedding dress_ _,_ " ucap Vera Wang kepada Hiruma ketika menunggu Mamori yang sedang berganti pakaian.

" _Thanks for your praise, she's very beautiful and thank you to also make her wedding dress. You're the expert_ _!_ " jawab Hiruma sambil tersenyum bahagia pada Vera Wang.

" _Ooh no need to thank, i love it and my job is to make people happy and feel that you have the world on your wedding day, that's for fashion desingners like me_ _,_ " jawab Vera Wang dengan ramahnya.

Hiruma tersenyum mendengar perkataan Vera Wang, benar apa yang dikatakannya. Hiruma setuju dengan kata-kata Vera Wang. Setelah menunggu cukup lama akhirnya Mamori keluar juga. Hiruma sempat diam beberapa saat setelah kemunculan Mamori, diam karena ia terpesona dengan sosok tersebut. Mamori sangat cantik dengan gaun putih panjang tersebut.

"Mamori," pangil Hiruma tanpa menghentikan senyumnya. Ah Hiruma rasanya ingin mempercepat hari pernikahannya setelah melihat Mamori yang semakin cantik mengenakan gaun pernikahannya. Hiruma terpesona sudah pasti.

"Ah Youichi, apakah aku cantik?" tanya Mamori.

"Tentu saja, kau sangat cantik, sialan," jawab Hiruma masih memandangi Mamori. Mamori merona merah dipandangi Hiruma seperti itu. Vera Wang hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Hiruma dan Mamori sekarang ini.

"Fotokan aku satu kali saja," pinta Mamori pada Hiruma.

"Baiklah, lalu kita kirimkan foto ini kepada Ibu dan Ibu mertua," jawab Hiruma mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memfoto Mamori. Lalu setelahnya Hiruma mengirimkan foto Mamori yang mengenakan gaun pengantin kepada ibunya dan juga ibu Mamori.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu komentar mereka," ucap Mamori.

Setelah melakukan pengecekan terhadap gaun pengantinya selesai. Hiruma mengajak Mamori untuk mengunjungi suatu tempat yang sangat indah. Tempat itu sangat indah karena tempat yang dimaksud adalah St Patrick's Cathedral yang terletak di kawasan Madison Aveneu. Katedral terindah di New York City smenurut versi Hiruma dan juga sebagian orang. Katedral tersebut sangat luas dan benar-benar indah. Atap yang sangat tinggi serta dihiasi ukiran-ukiran yang sangat rumit dan juga kaca warna-warni pada jendelanya. Arsitektur Katedral tersebut sangat mengagumkan, Mamori merasa sangat kecil berada di dalamnya. Hiruma, dia benar-benar tahu tempat yang bisa membuat Mamori senang, apalagi tempat yang memiliki nilai seni tinggi seperti ini.

"Kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Mamori pada Hiruma.

"Berdoa tentu saja. Memangnya apa lagi," jawab Hiruma sambil menarik Mamori untuk duduk di bangku terdepan Katedral tersebut.

"Ah ya, benar. Ayo kita berdoa agar pernikahan kita bisa berjalan lancar dan tanpa hambatan" kata Mamori setuju.

Setelah cukup lama keduanya berdoa, Hiruma dan Mamori masih duduk di bangku Ketedral tersebut. Mamori tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi nilai seni pada Ketedral tersebut. Di depan mereka adalah Altar, Hiruma tersenyum sebentar lalu ia menarik Mamori untuk berdiri menuju Altar tersebut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mamori heran. Hiruma tidak menjawab kata-kata Mamori, ia tersenyum manis dihadapan Mamori.

"Mamori Anezaki, maukah kau menerimaku Youichi Hiruma menjadi suamimu disaat duka maupun suka, atas nama tuhan dan juga cinta?" tanya Hiruma. Hiruma memperagakan seolah sekarang mereka tengah menikah sungguhan di Katedral tersebut. Mamori yang baru menyadarinya tersenyum dan membalas kata-kata Hiruma.

"Tentu saja, aku Mamori Anezaki menerima Youichi Hiruma sebagai suamiku, baik dalam duka maupun suka serta atas dasar nama tuhan dan juga cinta," jawab Mamori mantap.

"Kalau begitu kita sah menjadi suami istri," ucap Hiruma dengan seringainya.

"Tentu saja belum! heh kau ini…" ucap Mamori juga ikut tertawa.

"Hm, aku sudah benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menunggu dua minggu lagi," keluh Hiruma berat.

"Lihat siapa yang tidak tahan lagi ingin menikah denganku, jawabannya adalah Youichi Hiruma," tunjuk Mamori pada Hiruma.

"Aku akui itu memang benar. Aku tidak sabar untuk memilikimu dan menjadikanmu orang terpenting dalam hidupku. Mamori Anezaki brengsek," jawab Hiruma. Mereka berdua masih berdiri di depan Altar St Patrick's Cathedral.

"Terima kasih karena kau mencintaiku dan juga menjadikanku orang terpenting dalam hidupmu," ucap Mamori sambil menangis bahagia. Lalu ia memeluk Hiruma, Hiruma membalas pelukan Mamori dengan eratnya. Menandakan jika ia memang mencintai Mamori tulus. Siapa yang tidak iri dengan hal ini, cinta yang diawali dengan kebencian berubah menjadi cinta tulus dan manis. Merubah kedua orang yang selalu tidak akur menjadi romantis. Merubah benci ke cinta, merubah perasaan tidak suka menjadi suka. Merubah kehidupan biasa menjadi istimewa dan yang terpenting merubah status mereka menjadi sepasang suami istri.

.

.

 **John F. Kennedy International Airport, Queen** **s** **, New York** **City, United States America**

Hari ini Mamori dan Hiruma akan pulang ke Jepang, sekarang mereka tengah berada di bandara John F. Kennedy International Airport, Queens, New York City. Mereka tengah menunggu keberangkatan Internasional yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke Jepang, Mamori dan Hiruma tengah duduk di ruang tunggu.

"Masih setengah jam lagi sebelum pesawat _take-off,_ kau sudah menghubungi Ibumu kalau kita akan segera berangkat?" tanya Hiruma.

"Hm, sudah. Ibu menyuruh kita untuk berhati-hati. Heh Ibu memang terlalu mencemaskan kita," jawab Mamori. Mereka berdua duduk di kursi warna warni.

"Tentu saja Ibu mencemaskan kita. Karin dan Keyla akan berangkat kapan?" tanya Hiruma.

"Mereka akan berangkat Kamis ini. Suzuna kapan akan berangkat?" tanya Mamori balik.

"Rabu ini. Dia akan kerumah neneknya di Jepang, dia mengatakan kepadaku sudah hampir lima tahun ia tidak ke Jepang," jawab Hiruma sambil memperhatikan rombongan turis dari Asia yang lewat di depannya.

"Karin dan Suzuna memang orang Jepang dan mereka sudah sedikit terbiasa dengan budaya Jepang, kau tahu...Keyla sangat tidak sabar ingin datang ke Jepang, dia sangat-sangat bersemangat," kata Mamori bercerita.

"aku membayangkan Keyla Aurete sialan itu memakai _Kimono_. Dia pasti akan lebih terlihat menonjol di acara pernikahan kita. Ya, ras Kaukasoid memang akan sangat menonjol disana, ditambah rambutnya yang berwarna merah itu" ucap Hiruma yang geli membayangkan teman satu kantor sekaligus sahabat Mamori itu memakai _Kimono_.

"Apa maksudmu, jangan suka mengejeknya seperti itu. Kau tahu, Ibuku juga berdarah campuran dan kakekku orang Amerika," ucap Mamori menatap Hiruma kejam.

"Siapa yang mengejek, aku hanya sedikit merasa geli. Tapi aku menghargainya karena ia mau memakai _Kimono_ _._ Ya, mengenai Ibu dan Kakek, mereka sudah biasa memakainya," ucap Hiruma tersenyum dan membuat tatapan kejam Mamori hilang.

Keduanya mengobrol cukup lama di ruang tunggu keberangkatan tersebut hingga akhirnya pangilan untuk pesawat keberangkatan ke Jepang mulai terdengar. Hiruma menggengam tangan Mamori ketika mereka berjalan menuju pesawat. Mamori membalasnya dengan tidak kalah erat.

"Kita pasti akan mengalami _jet-lag_ lagi," keluh Mamori.

"Tenang saja, kau bisa langsung beristirahat ketika sampai di Jepang. Lagipula jika bersamaku kau tidak akan pernah bosan. Kau paham itu," hibur Hiruma.

Mamori tersenyum membalas perkataan Hiruma. Ya benar, Mamori bisa beristirahat dengan nyenyak setelah sampai di rumahnya di Jepang dan memang Mamori tidak akan pernah bosan bila bersama Hiruma. Setidaknya itu yang Mamori inginkan saat ini dan juga seterusnya.

Sepuluh menit setelahnya pesawat yang menuju Jepang tersebut telah menembus langit New York yang cerah. Mamori dan Hiruma banyak mengobrol dan akhirnya mereka tertidur di pesawat.

.

.

 **Narita International** **Airport, Narita,** **Tokyo,** **Japan**

"Mamori bangun," seru Hiruma lembut di telinga Mamori. Mamori sedikit mengeliat, beberapa saat ia belum sadar jika sekarang ia masih berada di dalam pesawat.

"Youichi- _kun_ , apakah kita telah sampai di Jepang?" tanya Mamori setelahnya.

"Hm, baru saja. Ayo kita keluar," ajak Hiruma sambil membantu Mamori berdiri serta membawakan tas tangan Mamori.

"Aku tidur cukup nyenyak dan lama. Tidak terasa kita sudah tiba di Jepang," ucap Mamori bahagia. Kini Mamori dan Hiruma sudah berada di bandara Internasional Narita. Hari sudah mulai malam ketika mereka tiba di Jepang, perjalanan yang hampir memakan waktu cukup lama tersebut membuat Mamori bisa tertidur dan beristirahat.

"Aku akan mengantarmu dulu kerumah orang tuamu, baru setelah itu aku akan pulang kerumah orang tuaku." ucap Hiruma.

"Hm, oh ya bagaimana kalau kita makan malam dulu. Makanan di pesawat membuatku tidak berselerah untuk memakannya," ajak Mamori.

"Ya, baiklah. Setelah kita mengurus barang-barang kita. Kita mampir sebentar untuk makan," jawab Hiruma. Mamori mengambil tas tangannya yang tadi dipegang Hiruma.

"Aku ingin makan di toko yang ada di pingiran jalan. Aku sudah lama sekali tidak melakukannya, terakhir setengah tahun yang lalu ketika Natal," kata Mamori dengan riangnya.

"Tentu saja Mamori Anezaki, apapun yang kau mau dan kau inginkan akan aku lakukan. Kau tahu itukan," jawab Hiruma sambil tersenyum kecil kepada Mamori.

"Tentu saja, ya sudah cepatlah mengurus semuanya. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk melakukan kencan pertama kita di Jepang," girang Mamori. Hiruma ingin sekali mencium pipi Mamori yang merona merah itu sekarang. Tapi tidak mungkin, bandara Narita adalah tempat umum yang ramai dan mereka tidak mungkin mengumbar-umbar kemesraan mereka di sana tentu saja.

"Kau tidak menyuruh Ayahmu untuk menjemput kita di bandara bukan?" tanya Hiruma lagi.

"Tidak, seperti yang sudah kau katakan. Jangan merepotkan Ayah lagipula Ayah pasti lelah baru pulang bekerja jam seperti ini" jawab Mamori.

"Bagus, kau memang calon istri yang baik," ucap Hiruma sambil mengelus kepala Mamori.

"Ya dan kau beruntung mendapatkanku," Mamori sambil tertawa. Hiruma tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan Mamori. Keduanya memang beruntung mendapatkan satu sama lain, tidak ada yang tidak beruntung karena keduanya saling melengkapi dan serasi.

"Aku akan lebih beruntung lagi jika kau sudah benar-benar menjadi istri sialanku nanti," jawab Hiruma yang membuat wajah Mamori berubah menjadi lebih merah.

"Kau semakin pandai mengodaku ternyata," ucap Mamori. Kini Hiruma dan Mamori tengah menunggu barang-barang mereka yang keluar dari bagasi pesawat.

"Ya memang benar, mungkin akan terus bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu," jawab Hiruma. Keduanya tertawa lebar setelahnya.

Setelah mengurus barang-barang mereka, Mamori dan Hiruma tengah berada di perjalanan. Mereka akan menuju Hiroo dan Azabu. Rumah Mamori dan juga Hiruma ada di pusat kota. Kebetulan yang memang tidak diduga, rumah keduanya memiliki jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. Sepertinya mereka memang jodoh takdir dari tuhan.

"Kenyang sekali, Youichi- _kun_ , kau suka minum sake?" tanya Mamori. Mamori baru saja menghabiskan satu mangkuk mie ramen, seporsi takoyaki dan dorayaki yang ia beli di toko sebelah.

"Tidak, aku tidak terlalu suka minum. Lagipula aku ini adalah mantan atlet _Amefuto_. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehanan. Hanya kadang-kadang saja," jawab Hiruma.

"Baguslah, aku senang kau bukan tipikal laki-laki pemabuk," jawab Mamori dengan senyum lebar.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Hiruma sambil menyelipkan anak rambut Mamori yang keluar ke belakang telinga Mamori.

"Sama. Ibu dan Ayah tidak terlalu suka dengan hal seperti itu. Ayah seorang pilot, tentu saja tidak boleh mengkonsumsi minuman alkohol. Untungnya hal tersebut menurun kepadaku. Itu hal bagus bukan," jawab Mamori.

"Ya, itu hal bagus dan aku menyukainya. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang, taksi yang aku pesan tadi sudah tiba," ucap Hiruma mengajak Mamori berdiri.

"Baiklah, kau perlu istirahat. Besok kita akan sibuk mempersiapkan acara pernikahan kita. Ibu dan Ayah juga pasti sudah menunggu di rumah," ujar Mamori menyetujui.

"Bagaimana jika malam ini kau menginap dirumahku saja?" goda Hiruma sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tidak, kita belum menikah. Sabarlah seminggu lagi," jawab Mamori menatap Hiruma kejam.

"Itu masih lama. Bagaimana jika aku saja yang menginap dirumahmu?" tanya Hiruma lagi. Kali ini ia tertawa. Mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam taxi yang akan membawa mereka ke rumah mamori di Hiroo.

"Tidak boleh!" jawab Mamori dengan penekanan.

"Hanya menginap saja. Pasti orang tuamu mengizinkan calon menantunya ini. Ini sudah cukup malam, mereka pasti mengizinkan," bujuk Hiruma dengan penuh keyakinan. Mamori memandang Hiruma dengan sinis lalu Mamori memutar bola matanya. Heh Hiruma itu memang sering semaunya pikir Mamori.

"Tetap tidak! Nanti kau akan macam-macam. Misalnya saja kau akan menyusup kedalam kamarku," tolak Mamori sambil menatap kejam Hiruma. Hiruma tertawa dibuatnya.

"Kau tenang saja aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Aku akan sabar menunggu satu minggu lagi," jawab Hiruma akhirnya. Ia menarik Mamori kedalam pelukannya dan mengelus lembut kepala Mamori.

"Sabarlah, satu minggu lagi aku milikmu," jawab Mamori sambil tersenyum dipelukan Hiruma.

.

.

Satu minggu telah terlewati, hari ini adalah hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh Hiruma dan Mamori. Ini adalah hari pernikahan mereka. Hiruma tengah berada di kamarnya, ia baru saja selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Hiruma memakai dasi dan jasnya. Jas rancangan Armani tersebut sangat pantas di postur tubuh Hiruma, membuatnya semakin tampan tentu saja.

"Sialan, sekarang aku merasa gugup," ucap Hiruma sambil kembali memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin besar kamarnya.

"Ini hari yang aku tunggu-tunggu, semoga semuanya berjalan lancar," ucap Hiruma menenangkan dirinya. Lalu Hiruma menemui teman-temannya yang telah hadir di rumahnya.

"Ibu, aku gugup sekali," ucap Mamori pada ibunya. Kini Mamori bersama kedua orang tuanya tengah menuju ke Gereja di daerah Roppongi. Disana akan menjadi saksi bisu tempat mereka berdua mengucapkan janji.

"Tenanglah, jangan gugup," ucap ibunya menenangkan. Ibu Mamori menggengam tangan anaknya seolah memberikan kekuatan pada anaknya.

Mamori semakin merasa gugup saja ketika mobil yang ditumpanginya berhenti di depan Gereja yang akan menjadi tempat pernikahannya. Keyla dan Karin yang bertugas menjadi pengiring Mamori langsung menghampiri Mamori.

" _Mamori, you must be calm, do not nervous like this. Oke, Hiruma is waiting for you inside_ _,_ " ucap Karin menenangkan Mamori.

" _Come on bride, you're so pretty. Hiruma would have you spellbound_ _,_ " ujar Keyla memberikan dorongan agar Mamori tidak gugup lagi.

" _Oke..oke, i can do it. Youichi now waiting me inside. Hah God, i hope my marriage well today_ _,_ " ucap Mamori sebelum ia memasuki pintu depan Gereja.

Baru saja Mamori memasuki pintu depan Gereja. Ayah Hiruma menyambutnya, Mamori mengandeng tangan ayah Hiruma. Ia tersenyum melihat calon menantunya yang sangat cantik. Acara tersebut sangat ramai mengingat kedua orang tua Hiruma adalah orang penting di Jepang. Jadi tamu yang hadir banyak dari kalangan pejabat dan selebritis. Ayah Hiruma bangga karena anaknya bisa mencarikannya menantu yang sangat baik dan juga cantik.

Musik mulai terdengar ketika Mamori memasuki pintu Gereja, semua tamu yang hadir langsung berdiri menghadap Mamori yang tengah berjalan menuju Altar. Mamori melihat Hiruma disana tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat bahagia dan itu terlihat dari pancaran matanya. Mamori langsung merona merah ketika Hiruma menyambutnya dan mengajaknya menaiki Altar. Dihadapan mereka berdiri pastur yang siap menikahkan mereka berdua. Orang tua Mamori dan Hiruma terharu melihat kedua anak mereka yang sebentar lagi akan menikah. Karin, Keyla dan Suzuna juga ikut terharu sekaligus bahagia. Acara prosesi pernikahan dimulai, Mamori dan Hiruma mendengarkan dengan seksama apa saja yang di ucapkan pastur tersebut dan tibalah dimana janji pernikahan mereka berdua terucap.

"Aku Youichi Hiruma menerima Mamori Anezaki sebagai pendamping hidupku baik duka maupun suka serta atas dasar nama Tuhan dan juga cinta," ucap Hiruma dengan yakin.

"Mamori- _san_ , silahkan sekarang giliran anda" ucap pastur tersebut mempersilahkan Mamori.

"Saya Mamori Anezaki menerima Youichi Hiruma sebagai pendamping hidupku baik duka maupun suka serta atas dasar nama Tuhan dan juga cinta," ucap Mamori dengan yakin, ia menangis bahagia. Pernikahan mereka telah sah. Kini Hiruma dan Mamori saling memasangkan cincin satu sama lain.

"Kau boleh mencium istrimu sekarang," ucap pastur tersebut mempersilahkan. Hiruma tersenyum menatap Mamori yang ada di depannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium Mamori. Mamori akui ia gugup bukan main sekarang. Mamori malu harus berciuman di depan umum seperti ini terlebih disana ada ayah dan ibunya serta kedua mertuanya ditambah sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Jangan gugup. Anggap saja mereka tidak ada," bisik Hiruma lembut, lalu ia mencium Mamori. Ah ya benar apa yang dikatakan Hiruma, anggap saja semua tamu yang hadir tidak ada dan mereka berdua menikmati ciuman pertama mereka sebagai suami istri.

.

.

Mamori dan Hiruma baru saja sampai di rumah orang tua Hiruma. Mereka masih akan melanjutkan pesta di taman belakang rumah Hiruma nanti malam. Pesta yang memakai konsep tradisional, semua tamu yang hadir diwajibkan memakai _Kimono_.

Mamori sangat gugup, ini adalah kali pertama Mamori berdua bersama Hiruma setelah mereka menjadi suami istri terlebih sekarang keduanya ada di dalam kamar Hiruma. Mamori rasanya ingin mengecil saja menjadi seperti kuman atau kutu. Bayangan-bayangan imajinasi tingginya terus berputar-putar di kepalanya, Mamori takut membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya dan Hiruma. Mamori sedikit mual. Hiruma yang mengetahui kegugupan Mamori hanya tertawa geli.

"Hei mengapa kau tertawa?" tanya Mamori sambil memandang Hiruma kejam, tapi sayangnya tidak berhasil. Pandangan Mamori lebih terlihat gugup daripada pandangan kejam.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku tertawa?" tanya Hiruma sambil mendekati Mamori yang dari tadi duduk di kasur.

"Ti...tidak," jawab Mamori gugup. Ia tambah menegang setelah Hiruma mendekat padanya.

"Kau gugup, sialan?" tanya Hiruma sambil terkekeh dan terus mendekati Mamori hingga membuat Mamori hampir jatuh dari pingiran kasur.

"Youichi…aku tidak gugup," elak Mamori lagi. Padahal jelas-jelas Mamori gugup, Hiruma semakin mengoda Mamori.

"mengapa kau tidak menganti pakaianmu, pakaian pengantin ini berat bukan?" tanya Hiruma masih saja tersenyum dan mulai meraih wajah Mamori.

"Ak...aku akan menggantinya sekarang," ucap Mamori cepat. Mamori langsung berdiri dan sekarang ia terlihat salah tingkah. Hiruma tertawa puas melihat wajah Mamori yang sudah sangat merah padam.

"Kau mengodaku lagi! Hentikan Youichi- _kun_ ," ucap Mamori sambil meletakan kedua tangannya di pinggang dan menatap kejam Hiruma yang tertawa-tawa sambil berbaring di kasurnya.

"Apakah itu salah?" ucap Hiruma tanpa dosa. Mamori masih menatap kejam Hiruma yang tertawa, tapi setelahnya Mamori mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia melihat gaun pengantinya yang masih melekat di tubuhnya, terasa berat dan gerah memakainya. Mamori memutuskan untuk berganti pakaian.

"Kau letakan dimana semua pakaian-pakaianku?" tanya Mamori sambil membuka lemari pakaian Hiruma. Hiruma masih berbaring di kasurnya, ia memandangi Mamori sambil tersenyum.

"Aku belum memasukannya kedalam lemari. Masih ada di kopermu, kita besok akan berangkat bulan madu. Jadi tidak perlu membereskan pakaian," jawb Hiruma yang mulai berdiri dan mendekati Mamori.

"Ya benar, tapi aku tetap harus berganti pakaian," kata Mamori yang sekarang mulai mendekati koper pakaiannya dan berniat mencari bajunya. Mamori bisa melihat dari sudut matanya jika Hiruma mendekatinya.

"Nanti saja berganti pakaiannya. Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan," ucapnya lembut di telinga Mamori sambil memeluk Mamori dari belakang. Mamori kembali gugup dibuatnya. Oh ya tentu saja imajinasinya semakin menjadi sekarang ini.

"Me... melakuakan apa?" tanya Mamori pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Melakukan hal yang dilakukan oleh orang yang sudah menikah. Menghamilimu, singkatnya. Kau nampaknya tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata, maka harus dilakukan dengan perbuatan," ucap Hiruma yang kini tersenyum dan mengangkat tubuh Mamori.

"Aku belum siap, Youichi- _kun_ ," ucap Mamori gugup.

"Aku akan membuatmu siap Mamori Anezaki," kata Hiruma sambil memberikan Mamori senyum yang mematikan dan Mamori tidak kuasa untuk menolaknya. Mamori membalas senyum Hiruma menandakan ia akan melakukan apa yang Hiruma inginkan.

"Youichi, lakukan dengan hati-hati," pinta Mamori gugup.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku mencintaimu kau tahu itu istriku Mamori Anezaki sialan," jawab Hiruma lembut dan ia mulai mencium Mamori lalu setelahnya mereka melanjutkan apa yang membuat mereka bahagia.

"Setelah pesta malam ini selesai, bagaimana jika kita melakukannya lagi," pinta Hiruma setelah mereka selesai melakukan aktifitas mereka.

"Hn, Youichi- _kun_ ," ucap Mamori dengan wajah merah. Hiruma tertawa melihat wajah Mamori yang malu, lalu ia memeluk Mamori dan membisikan kata cinta untuk Mamori.

"Aku mencintaimu Mamo- _chan_ , istri sialanku," ucapnya dan dibalas Mamori dengan anggukan.

.

.

 **Charles De Gaulle** **International** **Airport, Paris, Prancis.**

"Ini Prancis!" ucap Mamori ketika ia baru menginjakan kakinya yang baru turun dari tangga pesawat.

"Tentu saja, ini Paris, Prancis. Kota cinta dan negara cinta," jawab Hiruma sambil mengengam tangan Mamori dan tersenyum.

Hiruma dan Mamori baru tiba di Prancis. Ini adalah kedatangan pertama Mamori ke negara Eropa. Mereka akan menginap di Plaza Athenee Hotel yang terletak di Aveneu Montaigne, hotel tersebut sangat indah, benar-benar menampakan ciri khas bangunan Eropa dengan banyak beranda pada setiap kamarnya, itu hal yang Mamori tahu dari Hiruma ketika Mamori bertanya mereka akan menginap dimana.

"Kita akan makan siang dulu, kau pasti lapar," ucap Hiruma yang terus mengengam tangan Mamori. Setelah mereka menyelesaikan urusan barang-barang mereka, Mamori dan Hiruma berangkat menuju hotel tempat mereka akan menginap. Jarak hotel dan bandara cukup jauh.

"Kita akan makan dimana?" tanya Mamori lagi.

"Makanan di hotel tersebut cukup lezat, pemandangan disana juga bagus. Kau bisa melihat menara Eiffel dari sana. Kau pasti akan terkagum-kagum nanti," ejek Hiruma.

"Ya aku tahu kau sudah pernah ke Paris sebelumnya, tapi tidak perlu mengejekku seperti itu," balas Mamori sambil memandang kejam Hiruma. Hiruma tertawa melihat raut wajah Mamori, lalu ia merangkul pinggang Mamori dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Setelah tiba di Plaza Athenee Hotel, Mamori dan Hiruma memasuki kamar hotel yang berkonsep seperti kamar para raja. Dari kamar tersebut Mamori bisa melihat Eiffel Tower yang sangat indah. Jendela besar kamar hotel tersebut seperti lukisan kota Prancis bagi Mamori, gedung-gedung kecil di sekitar hotel, sungai Seine yang membelah kota Paris.

"Youichi- _kun_ , ayo kita ke Eiffel Tower," rengek Mamori.

"Oke, tapi setelah kita makan siang. Kau tidak lelah setelah _jet-lag_ cukup lama? Biasanya kau akan selalu mengeluh?" tanya Hiruma heran.

"Entahlah mengapa setelah aku melihat Paris rasanya hilang," jawab Mamori sambil memakan makan siangnya.

"Kau tidak lelah. Aku yang lelah," keluh Hiruma.

"Itu karena kau terlalu membuang tenagamu kemarin malam," celetuk Mamori.

"Oh kau mengingat malam pertama kita. Wah, kau menginginkannya lagi," goda Hiruma. Mamori memandang Hiruma kejam dan wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Youichi-kun berhenti membahasnya!" ucap Mamori malu.

"Kau harus membayar kata-katamu itu nanti. Kita harus mengulangnya lagi, mengerti," perintah Hiruma tertawa karena melihat wajah Mamori yang malu.

"Baiklah, tapi setelah kau mengajak aku berkeliling Paris," ucap Mamori setuju.

Setelah makan siang, Hiruma dan Mamori berjalan-jalan untuk mengelilingi kota Paris. Tujuan utama mereka tentu saja Eiffel Tower. Mamori mengajak Hiruma untuk menaiki puncak menara Eiffel. Hiruma sudah membeli online terlebih dahulu tiket masuknya dari bebapa minggu yang lalu. Jadi mereka tidak perlu mengantri lama hanya untuk membeli tiket,

"Youichi- _kun_ , ayo kita naik ke atas" rengek Mamori sambil merangkul Hiruma.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir kita kesini untuk apa jika tidak untuk naik keatas," jawab Hiruma sambil mengelus kepala Mamori.

"Ya tapi sebelumnya bagaimana jika kita berfoto disini. Aku ingin Eiffel towernya terlihat semua," kata Mamori sambil memandangi Eiffel sekali lagi.

"Cukup sulit mendapatkan keseluruhan menara Eiffel dalam satu _frame_ , menara Eiffel cukup tinggi. Bagaimana jika kita ke taman Champ De Mars, dari sana kita bisa mendapat foto yang bagus," ucap Hiruma sambil sesekali membidik kamera yang ditentengnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kesana," ucap Mamori semangat. Kini mereka duduk berselonjor kaki di taman Champ De Mars, dari sini mereka bisa melihat warga Paris dan turis-turis yang hulu-hilir melewati taman tersebut. Ada juga warga Paris yang bermain bola kaki disana, ada yang membaca sambil mendengarkan lagu, ada juga yang tengah menikmati bulan madu sama seperti Mamori dan Hiruma.

"Ayo fotokan aku disini," kata Mamori. Mamori mulai berpose dengan gaya-gaya lucu. Hiruma tertawa melihat ekspresi Mamori dibalik kameranya.

"Bagaimana jika kita berfoto berdua. Hm, kita minta tolong dengan mereka saja" ucap Hiruma sambil menunjuk beberapa remaja yang tengah menikmati indahnya menara Eiffel.

" _Bonjour, pardon..can you speaking English_?" tanya Hiruma berbasa basi sebentar.

" _Yeah, just little_ " jawab seorang remaja dengan aksen Prancis yang sangat kental.

" _Could i ask for help to get picture of us_?" tanya Hiruma dengan bahasa Inggris yang lambat agar remaja tersebut dapat memahami maksudnya.

" _Of course, i'll be happy to help you_ _!_ " jawabnya. Lalu remaja tersebut mengambilkan beberapa foto Mamori dan Hiruma yang berlatarkan Eiffel Tower.

" _merci beaucoup_ _,_ " ucap Hiruma setelahnya. Remaja tersebut tersenyum dan menjawab kata-kata Hiruma.

" _D'accord_ _,_ " jawabnya dengan seulas senyum.

"Kau bisa berbicara Prancis juga ternyata," ucap Mamori kagum.

"Hanya kata-kata dasar. Temanku seapartemen semasa kuliah memang sering berbicara bahasa Prancis, aku mengerti jika ia berbicara dalam bahasa Prancis, tetapi aku tidak bisa berbicara dalam bahasa Prancis dengan lancar," jawab Hiruma.

"Dimana temanmu itu sekarang? Apakah ia masih tinggal di Prancis?" tanya Mamori ingin tahu.

"Dia bekerja di Las Vegas sekarang," jawab Hiruma. "Ayo, kita menaiki puncak Eiffel," ajak Hiruma menarik Mamori menuju tempat menaiki tingkat tertinggi menara Eiffel.

Cukup lama Hiruma dan Mamori mengantri untuk menaiki Eiffel Tower meskipun mereka sudah membeli tiket online. Eiffel Tower terdiri dari tiga tingkatan. Tingkatan ketiga adalah tingkatan yang paling tinggi dan menaikinya harus mengunakan lift. Dari sana bisa melihat kota Paris yang sangat rapih tidak semeraut. Gedung-gedung tersebut seperti labirin jika melihatnya dari atas. Dari sana juga bisa melihat gerbang Arc de Triomphe, sungai Seine, Trocadero yang sangat cantik, Tour Montparnasse, Hôtel National des Invalides. Jika ingin melihat secara detail kota Paris, bisa mengunakan teleskop raksasa yang disediakan pada setiap lantai.

"Youichi- _kun_ , ini indah sekali. Tidak kalah indah seperti di Empire State Building," ucap Mamori bahagia. Ini kedua kalinya Mamori diajak Hiruma menaiki tempat-tempat tertinggi di Dunia.

"Tentu saja. Aku selalu berhasil membawamu ketempat-tempat indah dan kau selalu tampak kagum. Aku benar-benar senang bisa mewujudkan semua yang kau inginkan," ucap Hiruma tersenyum pada Mamori. Keduanya kini menikmati pemandangan kota Paris dari menara Eiffel yang terkenal itu.

"Aku beruntung memiliki suami sepertimu, kau selalu bisa bersikap romantis dan memanjakanku. Aku mencintaimu," ucap Mamori sambil mencium sekilas pipi Hiruma.

"Ya aku tahu itu. Tapi ada satu hal yang aku inginkan sekarang," ucap Hiruma tersenyum. ia berpikir setelahnya. "Di Empire State Building kita berciuman di puncak tertinggi New York sebagai sepasang kekasih baru. Hm, bagaimana jika di sini, di Eiffel Tower kita mengulang kejadian tersebut. Bagaimana?" pinta Hiruma tanpa dosa.

"Disini ramai," ucap Mamori malu melihat sekelilingnya cukup banyak orang yang tengah menikmati keidahan lanskap Paris.

"Lalu apa bedanya ramai dan sepi. Kita tidak mengenal mereka, dan kau lihat di ujung sana. Mereka melakukan seperti apa yang akan kita lakukan," tunjuk Hiruma pada sudut lain, disana ada sepasang kekasih yang tengah berciuman. Mamori meneguk ludahnya sekarang. Hiruma memang selalu bisa membuatnya tidak berkutik.

"Tapi aku malu," ucap Mamori sambil menunduk.

Hiruma langsung memegang wajah Mamori dengan kedua tangannya, dan ia langsung mencium Mamori. Mau tidak mau Mamori menerimanya meskipun ia agak malu. Tapi biarlah, ini Paris, kota cinta. Kota yang memang berciuman di tempat umum bukan hal lumrah lagi. Bahkan sepasang kekasih meyakini jika mereka berciuman diatas puncak Eiffel, cinta mereka akan abadi.

.

.

 **Manhattan, New York** **City** **, United States** **America**

 ** _4 tahun kemudian..._**

"Ibu ayo kita berjalan-jalan," rengek Momoi Hiruma. Gadis kecil berusia tiga tahun tersebut sangat lucu, mata besar dengan rambut hitam lurus sebahu serta berponi lurus. Ia nampak seperti boneka.

"Tentu saja sayang, tapi Momoi harus mandi dulu ya," ucap sang ibu cantik tersebut. Dia adalah Mamori Anezaki. Sudah empat tahun Mamori menikah dengan Hiruma, kini mereka hidup bahagia di Manhattan, New York. Tiga tahun yang lalu Mamori melahirkan seorang putri cantik di New York. Dialah Momoi Hiruma, anak Hiruma dan Mamori.

"Apakah Ayah akan ikut?" tanya Momoi ketika Mamori membuka pakaian anaknya untuk mandi.

"Tentu saja, Ayah akan ikut kemana pun kita pergi," jawab Mamori sambil mengendong anaknya menuju kamar mandi. Ia mencium sayang pipi anaknya.

"Momoi mau ke mana hari ini?" tanya anaknya. Momoi memang diajarkan Mamori untuk berbahasa Jepang dan anaknya itu sudah lancar berbicara bahkan terkesan jika anaknya tersebut aktif berbicara.

"Kemana saja Momoi suka. Momoi mau ke pulau Liberty?" tanya Mamori sambil memandikan anaknya.

"Iya Ibu, pasti disana bagus ya?" tanya Momoi lagi.

"Tentu saja, Momoi bisa melihat patung Liberty di sana," jawab Mamori sambil membuat busa shampo pada rambut anaknya.

"Patung Liberty itu apa?" tanya Momoi lagi. Ia terlihat sangat senang bermain air dan busa sabun.

"Patung Liberty itu adalah lambang negara Amerika, tepatnya lambang kota New York tempat sekarang kita tinggal," jawab sebuah suara yang dari tadi memperhatikan kedua orang tersebut. Hiruma berdiri di pintu kamar mandi sambil tersenyum melihat istri dan anaknya.

"Ayah. Ayo kita kesana," ucap Momoi semangat sambil memercikan air mandiannya.

"Baiklah, tapi Momoi harus berpakainan yang cantik ya," ucap Hiruma kini mendekati Mamori dan anaknya.

"Kau ini masih tidak berubah. Selalu menyuruh kami berdua tampil cantik," kata Mamori sambil mencolek busa sabun dan mengusapkannya di wajah Hiruma.

"Wajar saja, aku ingin kalian berdua terlihat cantik dimataku," jawab Hiruma sambil mencium sekilas pipi Mamori.

"Ibu dan Ayah kenapa tidak menciumku?" tanya Momoi sambil memandang keduanya. Mamori dan Hiruma sedikit malu karena anak mereka melihat apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Tentu saja, sini ayah akan menciummu," ujar Hiruma sambil mengambil handuk dan menghandukan anaknya lalu ia mencium kedua pipi anaknya. Begitu pula yang dilakukan Mamori.

Hiruma membawa mobilnya keluar dari area Lincoln Aveneu. Semenjak menikah Mamori yang awalnya tinggal di Greenwich Village pindah ke apartemen Hiruma di daerah Lincoln Aveneu. Setelah mereka sampai di pelabuhan yang akan membawa mereka menyeberang untuk sampai ke Liberty Island. Mereka bertiga menaiki kapal Ferry. Setelah sampai di Liberty Island, Hiruma dan Mamori sangat senang karena Momoi sangat menyukai tempat tersebut. Ia terus berlari-lari di rumput hijau tersebut. Hiruma dan Mamori membiarkannya karena anak mereka terlihat sangat senang.

"Ayah, Momoi lapar," rengek anak mereka.

"Kita makan di Evelyn Hill," ajak Hiruma sambil mengedong anaknya yang nampaknya sangat capek sehabis berlari-lari.

Kini mereka bertiga makan di Evelyn Hill. Evelyn Hill adalah satu-satunya tempat makan di Liberty Island. Ketika memasuki restaurant Evelyn Hill akan langsung mendapati atap transparant dengan jejeran lampu-lampu _spotlight_ diatasnya. Jika malam hari, di sana bisa melihat indahnya langit malam dari ruangan tersebut dan tentu saja patung Liberty yang memancarkan warna mengangumkan dari lampu penerangan di sekitarnya.

"Mamori, kau ingat pertama kali kita kesini?" tanya Hiruma pada Mamori. Mamori tertawa karena Hiruma mengingatkannya dengan hal yang cukup lucu tentang awal mula Mamori ingin sekali ke Liberty Island.

"Ya aku ingat dan itu semua karena Momoi," jawab Mamori sambil mengelus kepala anaknya dengan sayang.

Waktu pertama kali Mamori dan Hiruma ke Liberty Island adalah ketika Mamori tengah mengandung Momoi, Mamori ingin sekali ke pulau Liberty ini dan melihat langsung maskot kota New York tersebut, tetapi setelah datang ke Liberty Island Mamori mendadak ingin pulang karena ia bosan. Itu semua terjadi karena Mamori sedang hamil.

"Kau tahu, sudah empat tahun kita menikah dan hidup bersama. Setiap harinya aku semakin menyayangi kalian berdua," ucap Hiruma sambil memandang Mamori dan Momoi bergantian. "Aku ingat ketika awal mula aku menyukaimu Mamori. Aku tidak pernah mencerikanan hal ini padamu, tetapi hari ini aku akan memberitahumu," sambung Hiruma.

"Apa? Katakan padaku tentang hal itu," ucap Mamori menopangkan dagunya dan tersenyum kepada Hiruma.

"Aku menyukaimu semenjak pertama kali kau duduk di sebelah bangku kerjaku dan kau tahu, itu untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa sangat gugup berdekatan denga seorang wanita sialan meskipun tidak saling kenal," cerita Hiruma sambil memandang Mamori dan ia tersenyum.

"Tapi kita selalu bertengkar dan tidak pernah akur. Dan sampai akhirnya kau memaksaku dengan semua cara dan kita berkencan. Lalu kau melamarku di Empire State Building, mengajakku menonton di Broadway lalu menikah dan berbulan madu di Prancis kemudian keliling Eropa. Setelah itu kita memiliki anak yang bernama Momoi Hiruma dan sekarang kita bertiga hidup bahagia," sambung Mamori meneruskan perkataan Hiruma. Hiruma tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Mamori.

"Ya, aku merasa hidupku sudah bahagia sekarang. Tapi akan lebih bahagia lagi jika kita mempunyai anak lagi serta adik untuk Momoi," ucap Hiruma mengoda Mamori.

"Kau ingin kita membuatnya maksudmu kan. Katakan saja dengan lebih jelas, aku mengerti makudmu," ucap Mamori yang langsung membuat Hiruma tertawa. Hidup mereka sudah bahagia sekarang dibawah langit kota Big Apple yang mengagumkan dan penuh cinta.

.

 **END.**


End file.
